Putting The Pieces Together
by GirlOnFire09
Summary: After Peeta returns from the capitol, he and Katniss must go on with their lives in District 12.  But how hard will it be after everything they've gone through?
1. Chapter 1

As I began to feel more like myself, Greasy Sae stopped coming to see me so much, and Peeta came to see me even more. I would hunt in the morning, while Peeta would work in the bakery, on my way home I would drop off some of my game to my old friends, including Greasy Sae, this was my way of thanking her for taking care of me. I always made sure I had at least a small amount of meat left for me and Peeta to have a nice dinner every night. I sat outside, telling by the sun it was a little past noon. Spring is just beginning and surprisingly after all that has happened to 12, flowers are blooming all over the ground.

I began to skin the rabbit I had saved for dinner tonight when I hear soft footsteps behind me, Buttercup. He rarely leaves my side anymore when I'm home; sometimes he goes as far as to follow me into the woods where I try to scare him off so I don't accidently shoot him. He looks at the rabbit skins carefully, and then before I have a chance to respond grabs the fur and runs off with it. I can't help but laugh at the sight.

"I love that sound," I hadn't even realized he was there, about two feet beside me, now sitting next to me putting his arm around me.

"What sound is that?" I ask teasingly "the pouncing of a cat of a dead rabbit?"

"Oh yes, that's the sound," Peeta smiles at me as he squeezes my shoulder. He looks at my face and his smile quickly turns to a frown.

"What?" I ask self-consciously looking down so he can only see my eyes looking at him waiting for his answer. Was there something wrong with my face? My expression when he was talking about liking my laugh? What did I do now?

His hands grip the sides of my face to pull them up to his again and his thumbs begin to stroke under my eyes, I close them. "You haven't been sleeping." It isn't a question; it's a statement and also a concern. I pull my face away from his hands and grab the rabbit. I walk into the kitchen and hear his heavy footsteps behind me. How had I not heard him walk up behind me earlier? Was I really that starved for funny entertainment with a cat that I hadn't heard his stomps?

I begin to cook the rabbit as Peeta takes a loaf of bread, with cheese baked into it, and places it on the table. He knows my favorite. I watch him carefully as he fidgets around my kitchen, looking nervous. It's just another normal day for us, why is he so nervous? We have dinner every night together; it's what we do and how we stay friends. And after dinner he helps me with my book.

I feel as if tonight is not going to be a normal night though, I can see his mind racing and him moving plates around as if he's trying to make everything look perfect. Now I'm nervous. He looks up and see's that I'm watching him, he freezes. After I brief second he smiles and walks over to me, kisses my forehead, and walks back to the table a little more calm. I stand there shocked, this is the first time his lips have touched me since the Capitol. I unfreeze and cut the rabbit up for us to eat. Now I'm more nervous.

We eat in silence for around 5 minutes, I don't even look up at Peeta's face but I can feel his gaze on me. He clears his throat to get my attention and I force myself to look at him. He's so handsome, blonde curly hair, nice muscles, but not too much, he is only a baker after all, and soft smooth lips that I can still feel on my forehead. He smiles gently at me and I can tell he was watching me inspect him.

"What are you thinking right now?" Peeta asks me. I don't say a word just look back down at my food. How can I tell him that I think he's beautiful and perfect and has the most wonderful pair of lips I've ever seen, he'll just think I'm lonely and miss Gale and want a replacement. Even though that's not true, I'm done with Gale, and I realize that I would have been done with Gale no matter what, because Peeta means more to me then Gale ever could have. He's calm, strong, caring, and most of all loving. "Katniss?" His voice breaks through my thoughts and I look into his blue eyes.

"I was-" my voice cracks and he hands me a glass of water. I take a sip and look down again, not wanting to answer.

"Katniss, you can tell me what's on your mind." He says soothingly "We've been through basically everything a pair of people can go through, you don't have to be embarrassed by anything or be afraid to say something." He's right and I know it.

"What do you think I was thinking of?" I ask lamely still not wanting to answer.

"Well you were looking at me in a way you haven't in a very long time, like you were taking everything in, am I right?" I just nod "You can tell I'm nervous can't you?" I just nod again and then look back into his eyes "I just don't know how you'll react."

I wait for more, but it doesn't come so I speak up "React about what?" He doesn't answer. He just gets up and grabs something out of his bag and unwraps it. He puts a small but beautifully decorated cake in the middle of the table. We rarely have dessert, especially nothing this sweet. I take a deep breath as he says what he wants to say. He grabs a chair and pulls in beside me holding my hands and looking into my eyes.

"I don't know what's going on in your mind half the time, you keep it away from me and I can barely stand it. I don't know what I am to you or what you want me to be. I don't know what your relationship with Gale is or what you want it to be. All I know is I love you Katniss, and I want to know right here right now if I will ever have a chance of having that emotion returned." I didn't even notice I was crying until he began to wipe the tears from my eyes. They aren't tears of sadness though, their tears of happiness, of love, and even joy. I grab onto him and hug him, holding him closer to me then I had in a very long time. "I guess that's a yes," Peeta whispers into my ear and I can tell he's smiling.

"Cake?" I manage to say the word through my joyful tears and he cuts one piece of cake, just one and sits beside me as he takes turns from feeding himself to feeding me. We smile and laugh as he draws pictures on my face with icing and I make un-artistic marks on his face.

"We'll leave the painting and decorating to me," Peeta smiles as he looks in the mirror at the attempts of flowers on his face. I can't help but laugh as well, when I look in the mirror I see beautiful pictures drawn with icing on my face. Not just flowers, but a beautiful rainbow I had once heard him say he had difficulty making, but here it was drawn to near perfection with only icing on my face.

"I don't know how you do it," I whisper as I admire my face. "You make everything look so beautiful."

Peeta grabs my face in his hands "I could have drawn dots all over your face, and you would still be the most beautiful women I have ever seen" He smiles at me and I smile back. "Katniss, I haven't quite gotten out what I was saying that I was nervous about earlier."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused, he seemed to finish his speech about me quite fine.

"After seeing how tired you are, I want to stay here with you." Peeta says unsurely. Sure we've slept in the same bed plenty of times, but this was different and he knew that. He actually wanted to move in with me. Share everything, the kitchen, the livingroom, the study, my bathroom, and my bedroom. But I find I don't even have to think about it.

"Let's go get your stuff"


	2. Chapter 2

The smile on his face is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen while we go together, hand in hand, to pack everything from him house and move it to mine. There's not much stuff so it only takes about three trips to gather everything from his house. I think there's more to him wanting to stay with me then just me not sleeping well. I know he's not comfortable with me living alone, and honestly I'm not either.

We start in the kitchen, unpacking everything that belongs there and putting it all away. He has a few old books to add to the study, other then that everything else is left for the bathroom and my bedroom… our bedroom.

"You're sure you don't mind sharing your bedroom? I could put my stuff in another," Peeta asks right as I'm smiling to the sound of 'our bedroom' going through the mind.

We stop in the doorway of the bedroom "Our bedroom," I say my arms extending to the room as I walk in. I hear bags drop to the floor and turn around just in time to be picked up off my feet and spun around all the while having Peeta's lips moving against mine. This is the most passionate kiss we have ever shared, his arms tight around my waist lifting me a few inches off my feet. He swiftly walks over to my bed and lays me down and he lays down next to me.

"Our bed," he whispers onto my lips and my lips form into a smile I'm sure he can feel. We continue to kiss again, the same sensation going through my body as it did the night in the cave in the first games and the night on the beach in the second. Only this time, we won't have to stop, and we're not fighting for our lives, or unsure if we're acting or not. This is the real thing.

I wake up and it's still dark out, I have no idea how long I spent holding Peeta and kissing him, hours I'm sure. Somehow we managed to fall asleep arms still around each-other and lips nearly touching. I move just the slightest and Peeta's arms tighten around me and his eyes open.

"Morning already beautiful?" I can't help but smile as I pull him close to me.

"I don't quite think so, it looks to be about 3," I say as I notice the amount of darkness in the room, nowhere near morning; I'm fine with that.

"Are you okay?" He asks genuinely concerned, trying to find the reason I woke up.

"I'm better than okay," I say as I snuggle up closer to him. He holds onto me tight and I feel him relax again. "Peeta?" I whisper quietly.

"Yes?" he asks pulling away to look me in the eyes again.

"Earlier, when you asked what I was thinking, do you still want to know?" I ask him and he hesitates a second.

"Yes, I would," he says hopeful yet nervous as to what I'm going to say. He doesn't want this happiness to end, and it won't.

"I was looking at you earlier and thinking about you and everything we've been through," I can tell he's not even breathing right now "It's okay, you can breathe you know. " He doesn't, just listens even more intently. "For the first time, I noticed everything about you, and how much I like every bit of it." I see a smile form on his face "I realized that no matter what would have happened with Gale, no matter if nothing would have went wrong, it's still you that I would want to end up with." I kiss him gently on the lips and he squeezes me.

"Mean it?"

"With all my heart." I whisper back.

"You love me," he whispers back teasingly "Real or not real?"

"Real" We smile against each-others lips "Very very real."

"Katniss," he pulls me as close as he can possibly can to him "I love you too, no matter what, always." That's when it happened, it all came through my mind, my life is going to be good now. I'm going to marry this man, really marry him, not some fake engagement and marriage but the real deal and I'm sure Peeta will make it perfect. "Now what are you thinking about?"

"Our future," I say honestly and I see he is taken aback by my answer but a huge smile appears on his face. "How it's real this time with you and there's something to look forward to and all I want to do is be with you and stay with you"

"And that's exactly what's going to happen Katniss," Peeta says reassuringly and I know he's right. I put my head on his chest and he holds me gently stroking my hair.

"Goodnight Peeta," I whisper.

"Goodnight Katniss."


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up and get out of bed, taking a second to stretch before I walk into the bathroom. Before I even had the chance to remember that Peeta had moved in last night I was reminded as I walked in finding him stark naked stepping out of the shower.

"Im so so so so so sorry!' is all I can muster out as I stumble backwards out of the bathroom. He follows me out wrapping a towel around his lower half with a slightly amused look on his face.

"You forgot I was here?" He asked pretending to be hurt.

"I uh, it's early," I say as if it's an excuse, I know I'm blushing bright red.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed," He says with a smile on his face "though seeing as you saw me naked, shouldn't I be the embarrassed one?"

"I just… I don't… I-" He cuts me off .

"Katniss, it's fine. It's not the first time you've seen a naked man," Peeta says walking over to me and sitting me on the bed next to him.

"But not you," I reply, still not really looking at him, as badly as I want to with his incredible body.

"What's the difference?" He asks.

"Because you mean something to me, it's not just a doctor patient field, it's love and a relationship. An immoral one at that." Now I can tell he was not expecting that answer.

"Immoral? We sleep together and live together, and you're concerned with finding me walking out of the shower and thinking that's immoral?" He asks completely dumbfounded.

"It's not… it's just…" How can I explain this without him thinking I have no self-control and think lower of me. My face turns bright red and he see's it.

"You like what you see," He's catching on "Real or not real?" At least he's trying to make it a little amusing. I don't answer. He waits for a couple more seconds until he repeats "Real or not real?" He wants an answer.

"Real," I manage to squeak out. He lets out a soft laugh and I get up and walk out of the room, well try to. He catches hold of my hand before I make it two steps from the bed.

"Katniss, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, you're only human after all," He steps closer to me and pushes me to his warm bare chest, I can't help but shiver. He feels it and smiles again "And to think, I never believed you were actually attracted to me."

"Well you were far wrong about that," I retort as I step back and try to look him in the eyes, I can't though, his half naked body is much too distracting. "Maybe you should put some clothes on."

"That distracting huh?" He asks in a cheery voice as he walks back into the bathroom and I can hear him quietly say before he closes the door "If it were you I'd be just as distracted." I blush, but a smile creeps onto my lips because I know how attracted Peeta is to me to have just admitted it like that.

When he comes out he's fully dressed and it's my turn to shower. We make a quick joke about not walking in on me but he only smirks, I lock the door and and I hear him sigh. After my shower I walk downstairs to see that Peeta has left me a roll with honey for breakfast. He must have already gone to the Bakery. I smiled as I ate the roll thinking of how this was how every morning would be, and if I woke up earlier I could even eat breakfast in the morning with Peeta, I liked that idea.

For the next couple of weeks we got used to living together. Starting the day off with eating breakfast together, then he'd go to the bakery, I'd go hunting, and we'd meet back in time for dinner. We'd sometimes watch TV to see what was going on in the other districts, and other times we'd go on a walk through District 12 or even sometimes to the lake and go swimming together. Except for the brief episodes Peeta would have as he had flashbacks, life was like Heaven compared to the past two years.

Then everything changed. It was the week before Prim's birthday and I had nightmares every single night, always screaming and kicking having Peeta wake me up holding me and kissing me telling me everything would be okay. He knows how hard it is for me, as he lost his entire family as well, but he doesn't let me see his mourning, he's too focused on mine.

The day before Prim's birthday, she would be turning 14, Two unexpected visitors showed up at our front door. I opened the door and a jolt of happiness rushed through my veins as my mother and Gale walked into our home. My mother hugged and kissed me and told me how proud of me she was and with everything I did and how much she missed me. Peeta came downstairs and I saw Gale's face suddenly turn rough. I sent my mother in the kitchen with Peeta and walked over to Gale.

"Hey Gale," I said giving him a hug.

"Hey catnip," He forces a smile on his face. "I see you've changed your living arrangements." He was talking about Peeta.

"He moved in a couple weeks after he came back from the Capitol, I needed someone to stay with me, and he could tell." I gave Gale an honest answer leaving out the fact that we sleep together every night and are inseparable, and madly in love.

"Engaged yet?" He asks, and I can tell he's afraid of the answer but needing to know.

"Not yet," I tell him and I squeeze his hand. I know it won't be long now.

"Do you love him?" I didn't even have to say anything about mine and Peeta's relationship, but he knows me well enough.

"I do Gale, I really do," I tell him honestly as I look into his eyes, fearing the pain I'm about to cause. I don't see any pain though. He smiles, a genuinely happy smile.

"You deserve to be happy Katniss, and so does he. He's the best man for you, and I'm happy for both of you," He hugs me, and I can tell he means what he's saying. I know he feels guilty about Prim, and I still blame him but for now, the short time I have with him, I'm going to let it go.

"Thank you Gale," I smile at him "Find a lucky lady yet?"

"Not another," He replies, once again squeezing my hand. On that note I take him into the kitchen and see Peeta and my mother talking very seriously by the stove.

"Everything alright?" I give Peeta a start and he turns to me quickly as if to make sure I didn't hear anything.

"Yes fine," He replies as he quickly steps away from my mother and takes my hand leading me to the table, were he has added to more plates and split our dinner into four parts. I look at him confused and somewhat irritated and he just smiles. He pulls out a chair for me and I sit down as he then pulls out a chair for my mother next to me, finally him and Gale sit down at the table as well. Peeta sits beside me and grabs my hand under the table and squeezes it, he knows I'm happy to see them but also how hard this is for me.

"You have yourself quite the gentleman," My mother gives a nod to Peeta who smiles proudly.

"She doesn't deserve anything less," Gale cuts in "I trust you to take care of her Peeta, as long as she needs you, I want you there for her." This is the first time Gale has given Peeta his approval, it's as if Gale is my big brother, and right now I think that's what he is becoming to be.

"Absolutely," Peeta nods at Gale. "I have done everything in my power to make sure Katniss is alive and well for the past two years, nothing will change that now."

We begin to eat, I was lucky enough to kill a doe this morning and had saved some meet for me and Peeta to last a few days, lucky I did for this special occasion. Peeta had a loaf of bread that was going to be for dinner and breakfast, but that was obviously not the case anymore. We didn't mind though, it had been awhile since we'd had company.

"I have to be back at the hospital by tomorrow night so I will be leaving at around 11, and I believe Gale will be going with me, that still the case?" My mother asked Gale.

"Yes, I have to get back to work also," He responded. His eyes met mine "Can we go hunting in the morning Katniss? For Ole Times Sake?"

"Well, I," I begin to stutter as my eyes meet Peeta's. I'm not sure how he'll feel about me going out alone with Gale after everything that has happened. He answers for me.

"She'd love to Gale," Peeta says with a smile, squeezing my hand again.

"I'll meet you in the woods in the morning then," Gale says as he rises from the table.

"Are you not staying?" I ask him confused.

"My family will want to see me," I had forgotten about his family, I gave them meat about once a week, but when Gale walked in I just thought about him being here for me, because of Prim, I hadn't thought of his need to see his family. I stand from the table with him.

"See you in the morning," I give him a hug and watch him walk out the door before I sit back down next to Peeta. He puts his arm around me and I know he's a little jealous but he knows how hard everything is and wants to make me feel at ease. I love him for that.

"Where is Peeta sleeping?" My mother asks me and I don't know how to answer. We look at each-other hesitantly and she gets the hint "Well I guess that means my old room is still safe," she smiles slightly "Just don't get pregnant again."

"Mother!" I begin to laugh "Never in a million years will I actually have a baby."

"You say that now darling," she says rising from the table "Only time will tell." She grabs a bag she had brought with her and walks upstairs to her room.

"Ready for bed?" I ask Peeta and he just sits there staring at the table "Peeta?"

"I'll be up shortly," he replies, I can tell he's trying to think and be calm at the same time. Something has struck one of his nerves and he's trying to keep himself under control, he's doing a lot better now than he used to. I walk behind him and rub his shoulder and kiss his forehead, he relaxes. I can tell he still needs to think, maybe even figure out what is real and what is not on his own, so I leave him be and go upstairs and wait for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Nearly an hour later Peeta makes his way to our room and tries to be as quiet as possible, I haven't fallen asleep yet so it doesn't matter either way. He looks at me on the bed then walks over to the window and looks out, he sighs.

"Peeta?" My voice startles him, he must have thought I was asleep. He walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge as I sit up next to him he takes my hand.

"I thought you would already be asleep," he kisses me on the forehead.

"I can't fall asleep without you anymore, you should know that," I snuggle up to him, he still seems a little tense "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Katniss, lets just get some sleep," he settles himself next to me laying down and pulling me down with him "goodnight Katniss."

"What did I say?" I keep my eyes on him, I'm not letting this go.

"It's nothing Katniss, it doesn't matter," He closes his eyes, trying to block me out. I don't like him treating me like this. Now I'm the one that tenses up and he notices, he opens his eyes right as I get up out of bed. "Katniss, please." He whispers after me, not wanting to wake my mother. I don't listen though, I walk out of our room and down the stairs and outside, where I sit on the stairs of our porch. It only takes a few seconds before I hear him walking out the door behind me.

"I left you alone earlier, you can do the same for me," I say coolly. He still sits down next to me, and grabs my chin in his hand and forces my face towards his, I refuse to look him in the eyes.

"If you look at me I'll tell you the truth," Peeta whispers, he sounds sad, almost heartbroken, I can't help but look at him "That's better," He takes a breath. "I knew before, when the Games were still taking place that you had said you never wanted a child, but I thought that was the only reason, I figured our future would be normal and one day we'd have a family of our own." He sounds as if he's going to cry "Even in the arena during the first games, when I thought only one of us could come out alive, I wished for some miracle that one day I could be your husband, and take care of you every day and night and I always thought of having a daughter and son running around making us laugh and love, these were the thoughts that kept me alive those nights by the river. And the night I heard that two of us could make it out alive, I nearly died right there of excitement. I never thought you'd find me though, or want to have to deal with me as your burden, I figured you'd survive and you'd never think about me again," by now he is nearly sobbing, all I can do is hold him, I'm speechless "And when they announced it was only a trick about two of us coming out alive, I never thought you'd sacrifice yourself to try and save me. You really wouldn't leave without me, dead or alive. When I saw how you reacted to me being separated from you once we got out of the arena, I knew I meant something to you, but I didn't know what. When I found out everything was just a game to you, I wished I had just died in the arena. Seeing you with Gale and knowing there was something there, I had to stop myself from going out and trying to find some of those berries. It was always for my family, because family has always been the most important thing to me, until you came along that is." His voice is becoming more steady again and I try to grip onto every word "When I announced that you were pregnant during my interview before the Quarter Quell, just saying it made me smile, I had butterflies, even though I knew it wasn't real. Some nights I tried to pretend it was, I wanted to spend my last few nights thinking I was married to the girl of my dreams and that we we're going to have a child. The thought of you actually having our baby inside of you is what kept me fighting for you as hard as I did. The thought kept us both alive, I know it did."

I hold him close to me as we both cry in each-others arms. He just spilled his heart out to me about everything that had gone through his mind in the arena, about me and our love and our future. I need him to understand my side of the argument. But right now we just need to cry, not just for the argument of having children, but for everything. For everyone. We cried for all the tributes in the 74th Hunger Games, For all the tributes of the 75th Hunger games, all those lost in the rebellion, Peeta's Family. We cried for Finnick and Annie and the child that will never know its father. And most importantly, I cried for my beautiful sister, Prim. As I think about prim, my body begins to shake more rapidly, I'm choking on my tears, not a single breath can be taken. I'm hyperventilating, someone is calling my name, it sounds so distant. I try to focus.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen, I'm alive, I am in District 12. I was in the Capitol but I killed Coin and I was sent back to 12. The Hunger Games are over, President Snow is dead. My sister is dead, Everyone is dead, I should be dead._

"Katniss!" Peeta's voice finally breaks through my barrier, it's pleading and concerned. I look at his face, it's as pale as I've ever seen it and I know I must look worse. "It's okay Katniss, it's fine, I'm here." He stroked my hair, but I pull away, I stand up and look at him, he is taken aback but I don't care.

"It's not fair, it's just not fair." I begin to pace back and forth in front of my house and in front of Peeta.

"Katniss please come sit-"

"I volunteered for her, I was ready to die," I stop and look up into the sky "I should have just died in the arena, I should have just let them kill me, stayed in the tree when the fire came, let the careers slice me to bits, even let the mutts have me. But no, I wouldn't die, I refused because I told her I try and come home alive. Not once thinking about the consequences, thinking about how my actions might work against her, and in the end kill her. It's my fault she's dead, I should have died for her like I planned, I should be dead. Not her."

Before I can think about what I'm doing, I'm running. I hear footsteps behind me and Peeta calling after me, but he's much too slow with his fake leg. I don't stop running, I run to the woods, I grab my bow and arrow and I keep running. My heart begins to heart and I know I can't run any farther, I collapse on the ground.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I was in the Hunger Games, The Hunger Games will never happen again because of me. I started a rebellion that killed my friends. I started a rebellion that killed my sister. I left the capitol, I live in District 12. I am lost._


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for putting my story in your alerts, I would love some reviews though **

I can't find my way out, the woods are too dark, too unfamiliar. I hear a noise behind me and I'm running, I know I can't stop or I'll be killed. I'm dizzy and thirsty but I can't find water anywhere, and there's nothing edible out here either. I become very hot, almost on fire before I realize the flames that are rising from the ground behind me. I don't have time to think, just run faster and faster, I need to outrun the flames. I see water, it's so close I can nearly touch it. I leap forward to dive, right as I'm diving I feel the fire grab me and pull me backwards. This is it, I'm finally dead.

The Cannon blasts, this is my cannon, so why can I hear it? I feel myself being lifted into the hovercraft above, I want to thrash and scream, but I'm paralyzed. My body is dead, but my brain isn't. This isn't right. I still feel the floating sensation even after I'm placed on a table in the hovercraft. I want to scream, to tell them I'm not dead but no words escape my mouth. Finally I hear a familiar voice.

"Will she be alright?" I want to say yes, I want to answer his question and tell him I'll be alright, but I still can't move. I feel his warm hand on my cheek, too quickly it is gone. I want to scream to tell him to put it back, to tell him it relaxes me and I like it. But he can't hear me, nobody can.

"She's exhausted herself, to a point I have never seen before. She is very dehydrated," a very familiar voice says, I'm still trying to figure out the first voice when this voice intervenes. It's soft and sweet, but then I remember. I'm not exhausted, I'm dead. I was caught in a fire, not dehydrated. I realize all too suddenly that this is just a dream.

I sit straight up and open my eyes. I'm lying on my bed, with Peeta, my mother, and Gale as looking startled. I begin to breath heavily again, Peeta quickly comes to my side and begins to whisper to me, not a word sinks in, I just feel his hands on my back and I focus on the movements and calm myself to a steady breath. When my breathing has calmed I can feel Peeta loosen up beside me as wraps his arms tightly around me.

"You scared me to death Katniss," I finally look at him, he's even more pale than he had been the last time I'd seen him "I ran after you as far as I could, but I couldn't find you anywhere. I had to go get Gale because he knows the woods better, even with him, it took a good three hours to track you down. "

"You're lucky nothing attacked you out their Katniss," Gale says sternly. "You managed to wander farther into the woods than we've ever traveled before, what were you thinking?"

I look around at my mother and Gale and see their looking at me very closely, worried. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. My mother quickly hands Peeta a glass a water which he helps me drink. "Can I have a few minutes alone with Peeta please?" I ask my mother and Gale, they don't respond, just walk out the door and close it behind them. Stealing one last glance at me before they go. I wait until I hear their footsteps fade before I say anything else. "I'm sorry Peeta, I didn't mean to run away," I turn to look at him and tears are streaming down his face "Peeta, it's okay I'm back now." I reach out to hold his cheek. He grabs my hand and pulls it around him as he embraces me.

"I thought you'd killed yourself Katniss, the way you had been talking," He barely musters out the sentence through his sobs "I thought you were going to leave me here alone." It all sinks in.

"Peeta," I can't think of any words to say. I don't even want to think of what he went through last night. The terrible flashbacks I'm sure to have found a way in his head. I just hold him, it's what we do a lot now. Hold each-other and cry. Maybe one day this phase will end, but for now this is what we are, and what we do. After around 15 minutes he stops crying and we just continue to stay silently curled up together, neither of us wanting to break the peace.

There's a knock on my door, we don't move. My mother and Gale walk slowly in, taking in the scene. "I thought I'd bring up some medicine, she needs sleep."

Peeta nods at her, as I remember in my dream the sweet voice saying I was far past exhaustion. I realize the voices weren't a dream, but of Peeta and my mother. Gale helps my mother open the bottle of sleep syrup and pours it onto a spoon with a steady hand.

"Rain check on the hunting?" He smiles at me, and I nod. He hands the spoon to Peeta, gives me a short hug "I'll miss you Catnip." I can't manage to say anything in reply as I watch him walk out of my room.

"Keep watch on her tonight Peeta, I'm trusting her in your arms," my mother gives me a sad look and follows Gale out of my room. As the door closes Peeta lifts the sweet syrup to my lips, I don't hesitate to drink it. He gently lays me down next to him and I feel the syrup begin to take affect. Before I fall to deep into its traps, Peeta's voice startles me.

"I need you to promise me something," He pulls away from me and looks deep into my eyes.

"Anything," I whisper back.

"Promise me you'll never leave me here alone."

"I promise." And with that, I drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews, I will try and make my chapters a bit longer, no promises though. I have a busy schedule, and I like to update fairly often, but I will do my best! **

I open my eyes, and blink a few times adjusting to the light. It's late into the afternoon, I can tell. Peeta is sitting on the edge of our bed, stroking my face and looking very tired.

"Why good morning beautiful," he smiles and leans down and kisses my cheek. "I didn't think you were ever going to wake up."

"You never went to sleep," I state, slowly sitting up and rubbing the dark circles under his eyes.

"You were much too important last night," he states simply "But now that you're up, I'm starving." He begins to move towards the door, I try to get up and follow him but a pain in my side steps me suddenly. Before I know it, he is back at my side with a worried expression. "What's wrong?" I can't say anything, the pain is too strong, I just hold my side. He carefully lays me back down in bed and lifts my shirt up slightly so he can see where I'm hurt. "It's only a bruise," he assures me, though from the pain and the look on his face I can tell there's more.

"Let me see," he obeys and moves out of the way. While yes, it is only a bruise, it is the worst bruise I have ever seen in my life. It's not just purple and blue, it's yellow, and green, and the blackest I have ever seen of a bruise.

"Don't move an inch, I'm going to go get you some ice," Peeta quickly rushes out of the room. I try to remember last night, where I went, what I did, what I could have possibly hurt myself on. Nothing. I remember absolutely nothing. Peeta comes back in with a bag of ice.

"Where's my mother?" I ask, she would know what to do.

Peeta sits next to me on the bed and slowly places the ice on the bruise, I let out a little squeal and close my eyes tight. "She and Gale left this morning, they needed to get back, they tried to come in and say a final goodbye but you were out." I remember a slight goodbye last night, but I thought I would have gotten more. Peeta continues "Gale went hunting for you this morning and delivered to you're normal people, and brought back some for us." I'll need to remember to thank Gale for that the next time I see him. "How is it feeling?" Peeta asks me gently lifting the ice from the bruise.

"Just about as bad as it looks," I wince.

"Is there anything else I can do Katniss?" Peeta asks and I shake my head "Do you know what you hit?" Once again I shake my head. I lay there in silence as Peeta hold the ice to my bruise, neither of us saying a word. My eyes are closed as I feel Peeta lift the ice from my bruise again, I'm about to open my eyes and hesitate when something else takes it's place, his lips. I shudder as I feel his lips slowly kiss along my side. I can tell he is smiling at my reaction but I ignore it, it feels so good. This is a different kind of feeling though, not the healing of a wound, but a strong sensation. The same sensation that I felt the night in the cave, the same sensation that I felt on the beach, and the same sensation I still get sometimes when we kiss. But this time it's different, it's stronger.

"Peeta," I whisper, barely being able to get the word out. Either he ignores me or he can't hear me, either way he doesn't stop "Peeta," I manage to say it louder and more intensely. He stops slowly and looks up at me, almost sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," He says as he lifts his head away from my side and replaces the ice. He turns his face from me, I'm guessing he's blushing "I got a little carried away."

I sit up slowly, very carefully and take the ice from his hand and place it next to us. He looks at me and tries to help me sit up, looking confused. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about," I say mockingly to him, he smiles, but it quickly vanishes as I know something is going through his mind. "Peeta, I didn't mean to upset you.

"You didn't upset me Katniss, I just really care about you," I don't understand why he's saying this, I already know this.

"Peeta, I know-"

"Let me finish Katniss," He cuts me off and takes a breath "I don't want to risk the chance of scaring you off by pressuring you into anything, I know that might sound lame, but it's the truth. Sometimes I do things before I think, and when it comes to you, it's really hard to stop."

"Peeta," I begin to explain "You don't have to worry about that, if I feel pressured, I'll tell you. And I know if I say something, you're too much of a gentleman to let it go unnoticed." He smiles at this.

"You promise you'll let me know if I cross a line?" Peeta asks.

"I promise you I will," We smile at each other for a minute. "Why don't you get some sleep Peeta? I'm fine, it feels a lot better, and I won't be running away tonight."

"My brain says okay, but my stomach says no," I laugh at his comment, and I remember the pain in my side. I wince, and he see's it.

"I'll bring us both up something, Just stay here and don't move," He tells me like I'm a small child.

"I don't think so," I retort as I get out of bed, his hand there to steady me. "After everything I've been through, I think I can handle going down the stairs with a little bruise." He raises his eyebrows at me, but doesn't say anything. Halfway down the stairs and I wish I hadn't of said anything. I know he can tell I'm struggling and just slides his arm around my waist, making sure not to touch my bruise as he helps me down the stairs. He sits me down gently at the table and begins getting us something to eat.

"I don't know how I could ever marry you if you just go against everything I say," Peeta says playfully sitting down at the table with me, putting food on my plate.

"Oh, so we're getting married now are we?" I joke back.

"That all depends on if I can keep you alive long enough to get a ring on your finger," I glare at him.

"I'm pretty sure that I have saved your life more than you've saved mine," I retort.

"That may be true, but it wasn't my fault I got put into those situations," he says accusingly, yet still playful.

"So you wanna marry me huh?" I change the subject slightly.

"I'd like to," Peeta smiles at me as he puts butter on his bread "For real this time."

"Then you better keep a pretty close eye on me then," I smirk at him and he laughs.

"I always have."


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, thank you for all the reviews and favorites. I had this chapter written before the suggestions to write longer chapters, so I will still try to do that. Might be a couple days, but just be patient and I promise you'll have something to look forward to!**

After dinner, Peeta refuses to let me help clean up. I refuse to just sit down though, as much as he tells me too. I follow him around the kitchen laughing at him as he tries to yell at me. He doesn't realize that I'm trying to do everything in my power to make myself exhausted, or there's no way I'll be sleeping tonight, the pain is much too strong. Right before he's done putting everything away, I spot a bottle on the counter. I look to make sure that Peeta is distracted and grab it quietly and place it in my pocket.

"Ready to go?" I jump at the sound of his voice, and wince as I land. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he looks at me worried but confused. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tell him and he looks at me for a second so I give him a reassuring smile, he then gently lifts me up as I try to protest, though I know it's no use, and he carries me back upstairs. He lays me in bed and crawls in beside me. I curl up in his arms and place my head on his chest, my head rising and falling with his chest as I listen to his steady heartbeat. "It's so peaceful to listen to as I fall asleep."

"What is?"

"You're heartbeat," I lean my head up to look at his expression. He has a smile on his face as he kisses my forehead, I smile back. He embraces me more tightly until I give out a quiet yelp when he remembers that I'm hurt and he immediately begins to apologize. I tell him to stop, that it's fine, but he just keeps rambling on. Finally I pull myself up to his level and kiss him. He hesitates for a second before kissing me back. I feel his lips form into a smile against mine as he deepens the kiss, and I know that I couldn't stop this kiss if I tried. We're both wrapped in each-others arms, me on top of Peeta with all my weight on his chest but he doesn't seem bothered by it. His hands are running up and down my sides while his lips are moving against mine. He touches my bruise, and the slight pressure would have made tears come to my eyes earlier, but now I don't want him to stop touching me. I break my lips away from his as I begin to slowly run my lips down his jaw line, towards his left ear. As I near his ear, I feel his hot breath against my ear and I shudder.

Peeta tenses and I pull back to look at him, to see what's wrong. He has a serious expression on his face, and I'm not sure if I like it. "Katniss, I think we should go to sleep now," he says almost sternly. I'm really confused now. Just seconds ago he seemed to be enjoying the moment just as much as I was, now he's saying we should just go to sleep?

"What did I do Peeta?" I ask, refusing to remove myself from his chest.

"Katniss, please just lay down and go to sleep, you need your rest," He looks at me for a second then looks up at the ceiling as if he's trying to ignore the fact that I'm there.

"I am lying down," I state bluntly.

"Please not on me," He's almost begging now, he looks me dead in the eye and this time I look away.

"Why not?" I turn back to him on my next statement "I thought you liked being close to me."

He sighs and looks back up to the ceiling. "I do, and that's the problem," He looks at me right as I'm about to respond and he cuts me off "I know that things like this might not get to you like they do to me," and now I know what he's getting at. "I've wanted this physical attention since the first night in the caves, probably before that if I'm honest with myself, and now that I'm getting some, it's hard to know when I should stop, or when I need to." I can tell he's waiting for my reaction. I try to keep my face as straight as possible as I slide down from his chest and lie down next to him "Thank you."

"So there's a little bit of sexual tension between us isn't there?" I say lightly, and Peeta laughs.

"I guess you could say that, well at least on my side of things," even though it's dark I see a slight blush creep onto his cheeks. I entwine my fingers through his.

"On my side of things too," it's the truth. If he hadn't of stopped things when he did, who knows what I would have done. I'm not sure if I'm relieved or not that he stopped what was happening though. He kisses my forehead.

"I guess we have to be extra careful then, huh?" He asks me, squeezing my hand.

"If that's how you feel," I don't know why I say that, and I want to talk it back as soon as it's out of my mouth. I know feel the blush on my face. I know he is taken aback by this statement but he recovers nicely.

"Well, well, Miss. Everdeen," He laughs slightly "So much for all your talk of immoral things." I blush more as I burry my face into Peeta's side. He stops laughing and strokes my hair "I'm sorry Katniss, I didn't mean to make fun of you." I try to burrow even deeper "Please stop, I think it's sweet how badly you want me," he's not helping me want to come out of hiding at all. "Katniss Everdeen," He pulls his body away from me, forcing my face to be in plain sight and he lifts my chin up to look at him, I still don't make eye contact. "I want you just as badly, give it a couple more months." I finally look at him as he says those final words and I realize what he means. He wants to wait for marriage, I'm not sure if it's because that's how he was raised, or because he knows that's how I was raised. Either way I think it's sweet and I kiss him gently on the lips.

"Get some sleep now Peeta, I know you need it." He doesn't refuse, he just whispers goodnight and falls asleep quickly. I could tell by his voice and his breathing how tired he was, and sure enough, as soon as his eyes were closed he was fast asleep. If only I could be that lucky.

Not only did the pain come back to my side now, so did the thoughts of what just happened. I had just given Peeta the opportunity I thought he had always wanted, and he stopped me. I'd even started it this time, not him. He didn't stop for me then, he stopped for himself. He stopped because he didn't want to keep going, because I sure as hell did. I'm sure he knew that too. I don't realize my eyes are tearing up until I feel one roll down my cheek. Then I know exactly what I'm feeling, rejection.

I need to go to sleep, to forget about everything that has just happened. No nightmares, no thoughts, no nothing. I reach into my pocket and pull out the small bottle of sleep syrup that I had grabbed earlier. I take off the top and poor about a teaspoon amount into my mouth. I close the bottle, put it in the drawer in my nightstand, and before I have the chance to get resituated in bed, I'm gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay I finally made a longish chapter! Took me quite a few hours but I was determined! I hope you guys enjoy it, and are pleased with the length! Once again, thanks for the reviews, they motivate me a lot! :)**

I wake up in the morning feel better rested than I had in awhile, that's when I notice how far into the day it already is. It must be almost noon, maybe even later. I look over and see that Peeta is not beside me, only a sleep of paper on his pillow. I find that I'm relieved that he isn't here this morning, after what happened last night I don't think I'd mind him being away all day. I pick on the piece of paper and unfold it.

_Katniss, _

_ I tried to wake you gently this morning but you wouldn't budge, I'm sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye. I've been out of the bakery for two days and I needed to get back to my customers. Please try and stay in the house and don't strain yourself too much, you still need a lot of rest. There's food in the refrigerator downstairs that I made for you before leaving. I hope you slept well and didn't have any nightmares. I will be home before you know it. _

_I love you, Peeta._

I crumple the note up and throw it into the corner of the room. I stand up and try to ignore the pain in my side, I've felt worse. I take a warm shower, spending a lengthy time just standing under the hot water. I try not to think about anything while I'm in the shower, only of how good the water feels on my body. After I am done, I dry myself off and put on some clean hunting clothes. I carefully pull my hair back into a single braid and head downstairs. I find my bow and arrow at the door; Gale must have put them there when he carried me home that night. I grab them along with a bottle of water and head out the door.

As I walk down the streets I get many waves and smiles from people, I smile and wave back. They see I'm off to hunting and some ask me how I've been and how I'm feeling. I give them all positive responses and head into the woods. There are no longer signs posted on the fence to keep trespassers out, it's no longer against the law to hunt. The fence remains up to keep out any wild and dangerous animals, but the people in the district are allowed to come and go as please, which really only means me. While it is now allowed, not many really feel comfortable being in the woods that they don't know.

I'm glad for the fact that many people still don't come out here, I like the quiet. It helps me focus and think. I make my way through the woods when I have a flashback of the night I had been found here.

_The trees are a blur, and I'm running through them not paying attention to where I'm going. I hear rustling of leaves, something is near me, I run even faster, not because I'm trying to get away from Peeta anymore, but because fear has washed over me. I hear another noise in the distance, the sound of rushing water. I'm so thirsty that all I can do is run towards it and hope I can get there before I collapse. It's becoming closer and closer, the water is so loud that I know something incredible is up ahead. I'm nearing a clearing when my foot catches something and I feel myself falling to the ground._

I try to remember the exact path I took that night. I walk through the woods trying to look for things I remember, or even to hear the sound of the rushing water again. I walk in various directions for long periods of time; I turn back and then start in a different direction. This happens four times when I finally recognize something. I remember an odd looking tree, it was dark but it was the shape that made me briefly stop. The trunk was split in half but it wound around and up and back down, forming an almost perfect heart. I had thought it was just my imagination at the time, but now I know that it had been real. I walk up to the tree and rub my hands against the trunk, that's when I notice faded marks in the tree. They're initials, I closely examine them and then I realize whose initials they are, my parents. My father must have carved their initials in this tree many years ago; it was so faded I'm surprised I even saw it. I realize that tears are running down my face and I realize there is more. Under their initials are two more, KE and PE. Katniss Everdeen and Primrose Everdeen, no doubt about it. Tears are streaming down my face and my hand traces the letters that are carved into this beautiful tree. I'm so focused on the tree that it takes me a second to hear the noise I've been waiting to hear. I can hear the faint sound of water in the distance, and I know that I've reached where I wanted to go. I take one last look at the tree, wipe my tears away and head towards the sound.

My pace quickens as the sound becomes louder, I'm anxious and excited to see what I've been looking for. The sun is starting to set and I hurry so I can get there before it gets to dark. I push my way through branches and bushes, not even bothering to see if anything I touch is poisonous, I'm much too excited. The sound is so loud now that I know I'm only seconds away from witnessing something incredible. I pull back the final branches and I hold my breath.

It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life, a beautiful waterfall, flowing into a large pond, with rocks all around. There are flowers, every color of the rainbow in the meadow around this beautiful pond. Then there's the sunset, the beautiful orange shade that Peeta always talks about is reflecting off of the water as it rushes down the falls. This looks much too beautiful to be anywhere near District 12, yet here it is. I finally breath again after I take in all the beautiful scenery, I'm still stunned to be standing here, then I hear a tune being sung overhead. I look up and see a group of beautiful mockingjays, singing a lovely melody. I smile, and sing to them, they stop to listen, just like Peeta says they always do, and then they sing back to me.

I sing back and forth with the mockingjays as I explore this beautiful meadow. I admire all the flowers, some I have never even seen before. There are trees growing with apples, and peaches on them, bushes with blackberries and blueberries. I take my shirt of and gather some of these wonderful fruits in it, I then walk over to the water and begin to wash them off, and eat them. I stuff myself with these wonderful fruits, some of which I haven't laid eyes on since the Capitol, and then I lay on my back staring up at the end of the sunset. I stick my toes in the water and I'm surprised to find how warm and good it feels. That's when I get an idea.

I look around, and make sure there is nothing and nobody around as I take off the rest of my clothes. I dive into the water and it feels so good that I stay under water for nearly a minute. The water isn't murky, but almost clear. I open my eyes and see beautifully colored fish swimming around me, one brushes my foot and I help myself from laughing under water. I come back up to the surface laughing and smiling, but when I come back up, something is different. I look towards my clothes and see someone in their place, looking at me questioningly while holding them.

"Peeta?" I gasp, I feel a blush creeping on my face and I hope to God it's dark enough that he can't see anything beneath the water.

"I went home and didn't find you anywhere, I asked some people in town if they had seen you and they said you headed into the woods with your bow and arrow, I went looking for you were you normally hunt and didn't find you anywhere. I was wondering through the woods hopelessly until I heard the mockingjays." He looks up at the trees and smiles "As soon as I heard your song I knew you were okay, and all I had to do was follow them to find you, and I did. When I got here, I saw your clothes but no sign of you, I looked around for a second until I heard commotion in the water and I saw you swimming around like a fish, I'm sorry but I couldn't leave."

"Well, can you drop my clothes and turn around so I can get dressed?" I ask him curtly.

"I was actually wondering if I could join you Katniss?" He doesn't wait for me to answer as he begins to take off his shirt. I force myself to look away as he unbuttons his pants and I can hear him take them off and then I hear him kick off his boxers. I hear movement in the water, and I turn to see him wading out towards me. I don't move closer to him, knowing that if I get any shallower, I'll be revealed. Peeta is inches away from me and he finds my hands in the water and holds them "I was worried about you Katniss"

"I'm sorry, I was just upset, I needed to be alone and think, get back out in the woods," I begin to explain looking down into the water, thankful of how quickly it has gotten dark.

"I upset you last night didn't I?" He knows me too well. I refuse to say anything and I definitely refuse to look at him right now "Katniss, I love you. I want to be with you every second of every day, and every night, all night long. I hate being away from you, even for just a minute. Last night was more than I could have asked from you, and I know you weren't happy when I ended it. It just didn't feel right like that, you deserve something a lot more special, something magical even. More than I could ever hope to give you is what you deserve, but I will try my best, I promise you Katniss Everdeen." He now lets go of my hands and I'm confused. He pulls something off of his pinky finger and grabs my left hand. My heart skips a beat as I see the ring in his hand.

"Peeta…"

"Katniss Everdeen, I want to be with you for now and forever. Nothing will ever change that. I've spent my last two years fighting for you, fighting to keep you alive. I never thought that I'd be able to ask you for your hand in marriage, it's something I always dreamed of, but I never thought it would become my reality. So here, under this beautiful waterfall in a beautiful meadow, will you agree to marry me?" This sight is unreal, Peeta, shirtless and beautiful, in a beautiful setting with the water rushing around us and mockingjays singing above us, I look at the ring in his hand and then I look up into his eyes. I can't get a sound out, all I can do is nod, smile and nod and look at the smile that has spread across Peeta's face. I look back down at the ring as he slides it on my finger, we look back at each-other and smile look we've never smiled before.

The thought of being naked doesn't even cross my mind as Peeta pulls me close to him and kisses me on the lips. I stand on my tiptoes in the water and press myself against him, my arms around his shoulders and his around my waist. I feel silly about the way I acted about last night, Peeta's a hopeless romantic and I should have realized that. He wants everything that happens in our relationship to be special and romantic, and I feel bad that I tried to pressure him about anything. As this thought crosses my mind and pull back from him and smile, not wanting to take things any farther right now, not knowing what he's thinking.

"Well this is a nice engagement," He smiles down at me, and I see his eyes travel farther down than my face "Very nice engagement." I look down and realize we had drifted slightly back to shore and I'm not completely submerged in water anymore. I don't get embarrassed this time, instead I laugh at him and splash him with water. He is taken aback by my actions and I can tell by his hesitation to respond. I take advantage of his hesitation and begin to swim away.

As I swim away his trance is broken and he lunges after me, taking me under water with him. We come back to the surface both laughing and splashing each-other. We playfully dunk each-other under water and I'm surprised that Peeta still remembers how to swim, not very well though. I pull him with me under the waterfall, it's deep but Peeta can still stand with his head over the water. He picks me up in his arms so I don't have to use all my energy to stay above the water. It's beautiful standing between rocks and a beautiful waterfall, like our own personal paradise that nothing can invade.

"Thank you for not running off when I pulled out the ring," Peeta says to me.

"Thank you for finding me and pulling out the ring," I say in return. He smiles at me, and I smile back. He lifts me up slightly and kisses me gently on the lips. "You're going to be a wonderful husband."

"You are going to be an amazing wife." We stay behind the waterfall for a few more minutes holding each-other and kissing gently. He finally decides it's time for us to head home, because he's worried about my sleeping. I hesitate slightly then he promises me we can come back tomorrow and I allow him to carry me back to land. We're near the shore when he stops slowly. "How are we doing this?"

"Well, I've seen you before, you've seen most of me now," I make up my decision that it's okay "and we'll be married soon, might as well get the awkwardness out of the air." He smiles at me and kisses me again; he's still carrying me in his arms as he walks out of the water. It's dark so we can't see very well, but the moon is bright enough that I can see his eyes glancing down at my body. I don't feel self-conscious or even embarrassed. I know he loves me and by the way he's looking, no, by the way he's admiring my body I know I have nothing to worry about.

He sets me down gently on the ground and we stand there looking at each-other for a minute. Admiring each-others beauty in the moonlight and smiling at each-other. This is a truly beautiful night, with a truly incredible man. He kisses me once more than leans down and starts handing me my clothing. I begin to dress as he hands me my last garments and then he begins to put his clothes back on.

Once we're fully dressed we head back to town and to our house, the mockingjays singing to us on our way out of the woods. We walk hand in hand whispering to each-other and very frequently telling the other we love them. Once we get to our house, we make our way upstairs and change into more comfortable clothes to sleep in. I've just finished pulling my shirt on when Peeta comes up behind me and begins to undo my braid, and running his fingers through my hair. I close my eyes as his hands land on my shoulders and he begins to massage them. After a few minutes he leads me to the bed and he lays me down and crawls under the covers next to me.

"Goodnight my beautiful Fiancée" He kisses me on the cheek and wraps his arm around me. I close my eyes and lay on his chest, listening to his steady breathing for around fifteen minutes until I know he is definitely asleep. I can't ruin this perfect night with nightmares. I reach into the drawer in my nightstand and pull out the sleep syrup. I take a single gulp and put it back, laying down on Peeta's chest right as sleep takes me over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy!**

The next few days are wonderful. Peeta wakes me up in the morning after he's fixed me breakfast. Sometimes even just bringing breakfast up to me in bed when he can tell I'm especially tired. He then goes to work and I go off to hunt. After our shifts are done, we meet back at home for dinner; something different every night. We'd talk and laugh and tell stories about what happened during the day.

Ever since the rebellion I led, district 12 was now kind of a vacation spot for people to travel to, as traveling was allowed now to other districts. About twenty times a day people would run up to me and want to talk to me and take pictures with me. I hadn't even seen a camera in someone's hands that wasn't a part of the capitol, but now everyone seemed to have one. Peeta would get many more encounters than I would, due to the fact that everyone knew where he was. Always in the bakery, while I was out in the woods only God knows where, and many people were to scared to take a step into the woods. I was safe as long as I was in my house or in the woods; the walking back and forth was always what I dreaded.

Though every day there was an interesting story about one of these strangers who find our fame memorizing. One day I had a girl completely pass out just from the sight of me, surely not hurting my self-esteem. Peeta has had people come in and buy every thing in stock for the day, saying they'll give them out as souvenirs. We laugh at some, are repulsed by others, and are concerned for the rest.

After dinner, depending on how tired we are, we either watch a movie, which came to re-existence after finding stashes of old-time movies from before Panem existed, in a vault in the Capitol which were now available to be bought. And now that the Games did not exist, they used all the equipment to try and recreate these movies as well. Some were great, and some were, well, terrible. The nights we weren't too tired, we would head out to our new spot, the beautiful waterfall, with bathing suits now, and swim for hours and stare up at the stars together. Our relationship was almost perfect.

After about two weeks of keeping the engagement between Peeta and me, we finally took a trip to District 4 to see my mother. When we arrived, she was very shocked by our surprise visit but she also looked very pleased at mine and Peeta's health. That didn't stop her from wanting to do a check-up though. She served up soup and rolls for dinner and sat down at the table with us, looking us over skeptically.

"So, what's this all about?" She asked us slyly. I can tell she already has a hint. She either thinks we're engaged or I'm pregnant.

Peeta pulls his hand out of his pocket and slides my ring back on my finger, and I lift my hand above the table for her to see. She smiles and reaches for my hand, completely astonished at the ring.

"This is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in my life Peeta," She compliments Peeta and he smiles at her "On the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." I smile at her and she smiles back "I have to say, I was hoping that this would come first." We all laugh.

"Kids are not even a thought in my mind right now," I say, and I squeeze Peeta's hand, because I know how he feels about the subject. "I'm a bit more worried about the wedding details, any way you'd be willing to help?" At this my mother is on her feet, rambling on excitedly and looking through books and searching through a phone book and every few minutes, she just stops and gazes at the ring on my finger, smiling. This is the happiest I've ever seen her.

Back at District 12, news spreads fast about mine and Peeta's engagement. This is when I have to decide how in the world I'm going to tell Gale. My mother offered to tell him, but I declined the offer, though now I kind of regret it. I debate whether I should just let news get to him, but that wouldn't be okay. To go visit him, or to call him, this is the decision I'm going to have to make, and fast. I finally decide to bring it up at dinner one night and Peeta smiles at me.

"He already knows Katniss," he says this calmly, still with a smile on his face, and this aggravates me to no extreme.

"You told him without even asking me first?" I'm yelling at him, and I'm getting more pissed with every word that comes out of my mouth. I keep yelling stuff, not even sure if it's making sense, I just want to yell. Peeta shakes his head at me and get up and walks over to me holding my hands and forcing me to look him in the eye.

"I asked him for permission Katniss," He says gently "I didn't want there to be anything bad to start out future with, especially out marriage. I wanted to clear the air with Gale, and I wanted his approval. I know it was hard for him at first, and it took a few days for his answer, but after he saw how I took care of you, he knew that this was how he wanted it to be for you. These are his words and not mind Katniss, I promise you." I'm speechless, and very impressed that Peeta asked Gale for permission to marry me, I'm even more shocked that Gale give him permission. "He also said if you would like him to, he would be honored to walk you down the aisle and give you away."

I start to cry as Peeta tells me this bit of his conversation with Gale and Peeta holds me and strokes my hair. "Can we go see him?" I ask quietly.

"Of course we can Katniss," Peeta soothes me. "After you get some sleep, I'll pack up your bags tonight and we'll be off in the morning, does that sound good?" I nod into his shoulder and he scoops me up and carries me upstairs. I can't believe how stable he has become even with his leg. He's amazing, and I'll never forget that.

Once we get upstairs, Peeta lays me on our bed and he tucks me in. He begins to rustle around in our drawers in the dark, he won't be going to sleep for awhile, which means I definitely won't be going to sleep for awhile. After around fifteen minutes, he looks over at me and is surprised to see that I'm awake and watching him.

"Go to sleep, you need your rest sweetheart," He sits on the edge on the bed and stroked my hair back. "Anything I can get you?"

"Yes please," This is exactly what I need "A glass of water?" He smiles and heads downstairs to get me some water. I quickly open the drawer and find my bottle of sleep syrup, it's nearly empty, and I down the last few drops, hoping it's enough.

I wake up to Peeta kissing my forehead and whispering sweet nothings into my ear, trying to gently wake me up like he does every morning.

"Good morning honey," He smiles at me as I open my eyes.

"Good morning my handsome fiancé," I reply and his smile brightens.

"When I came back up from getting you water, you were sound asleep, I must have been keeping you up with the rustling, I'm sorry," Peeta apologizes and I shake my head.

"No, it's fine you weren't being loud at all," He helps me out of bed and into the bathroom where I turn on the water and a hot shower to relax me for the eventful day ahead. When I come out of the shower, hair braided and fresh clothes on, I walk downstairs to find Peeta waiting for me, suitcases packed and umbrella in hand.

"It's raining a little bit." Peeta opens the door and leads me outside. Halfway to the station it begins to pour "So what is your objection with getting a car?"

"I'll let you know when I remember," I reply and he laughs as we continue to trudge through the downpour. We finally reach the station and there are attendants there with towels and hot chocolate for the passengers. Peeta buys our tickets for the train and we are led to our room. While the trains that run now, aren't as fancy as those that we rode in on our way to the Capitol, they are still very elegant and have anything you could possibly need.

The trains are fairly crowded with people traveling for district to district. Some are just going to visit and others are moving completely. We make a few friends on the train, and enjoy the company of other younger couples. Everyone knows us of course, and they are all excited to see the dazzling ring on my finger. I show off my ring, and this pleases Peeta. He loves how happy I am to have it on my finger and how much I love it.

After a few hours of playing cards with another couple we decide it's time to go to our own rooms and get some sleep. Peeta quickly climbs into bed and waits for me to crawl into his waiting arms.

"I'm not very tired, I'm going to go get a cup of warm milk from an attendant, do you need anything?" I ask Peeta.

"I'll go with you," He offers up immediately.

"No, no, no, you barely got any sleep last night, I can tell you're exhausted," this isn't really a lie "I'll be right back." He smiles at me and watched me leave the compartment.

I quickly find an attendant "Excuse me ma'am, my fiancé is really sick, and I was wondering if you had any sleep syrup?" She quickly nods and tells me to follow her. "Also a warm glass of milk if you wouldn't mind," She smiles at me and tells me to wait outside of the kitchen. She comes back a few minutes later with a small bottle of sleep syrup and a warm cup of milk. "Thank you so much!"

I slip the sleep syrup into my pocket and head back to our compartment. I open the door and Peeta is already deep in sleep. I take a few sips of my milk and then I take a small sip of my sleep syrup, tuck it carefully in one of my clothes drawers and curl up beside Peeta and fall asleep.

The next morning at breakfast we sit with the couple we had met last night, we drink tea and eat crescents with cheeses and fruits. The attendant from the previous night walked over to our table.

"You look like you're feeling better," She says to Peeta, he looks at her confused. "Your fiancée came to me last night for milk and sleep syrup, she said you weren't feeling well." I see a realization flash through Peeta's face, and my stomach gets queasy. As always though, Peeta plays it off.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot, I fell asleep so quickly afterwards," He smiles at the attendant "Thank you so much for your help, I don't know what I'd do without my beautiful fiancée here," He smiles at me, but it doesn't reach his eyes, I smile back, and he clutches my hand tightly under the table. Nobody else notices anything, they just think I took care of Peeta last night, but I know as soon as we're alone, all my secrets will be coming out.

I quickly start a conversation with the couple across from us, finding out they are from district 11, and have been basically living on the train for a month. They're parents were not pleased with their pairing and were trying to force them apart. They've been making friends and trying to find out the best district to move to.

"Which districts are you considering?" I ask the girl, Alice.

"Well, we haven't really decided where we'd like to move to, we just know where we don't want to go." Alice replied, her fiancé, Mitch, adds on.  
>"We don't really want to move to one, three, six, or seven. We've heard many people displeased with those districts, some because of the people, other the work, and some just the weather." Mitch explains to us.<p>

"Have you thought about district 12?" I ask them and they both pause.

"Actually we have," Alice squeaks out "honestly, we thought it would be pretty awesome to be the potential neighbors of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." She blushed but I smile at her.

"Well, I think it would be pretty awesome to be neighbors with you as well." I look at Peeta who has been very quiet "Wouldn't you like that Peeta?"

"Oh yes," He smiles at them "But Katniss, I'm not feeling well again, will you accompany me to our room?" He asks kindly. I guess two can play at this game. I look at the other couple.

"Oh go right ahead!" Alice exclaims "We'll meet you for dinner tonight! I hope you feel better Peeta!'

"Oh, I'm sure he will," I smile at her and follow Peeta grudgingly down the hallway to our room. He holds the door open for me and I enter timidly. Afraid for the yelling I'm about to hear. He closes the door gently and leans up against it, I can tell he's staring at me, but I refuse to look at him, I just look out the window at the passing trees. After a few minutes of deadening silence, I hear him come up behind me.

"Where is it?" His voice is soft but fierce. I swallow and continue to stare straight out the window. Wishing he would just walk away and leave me here alone, but I know he'd never do that. He waits, I still don't answer. "Katniss Everdeen, where is the sleep syrup?" He grips my shoulders and turns me to face him. I look at his chest, refusing to make eye contact. He gets frustrated and starts tearing through the room. He opens my drawers and started throwing stuff out.

"Peeta! Calm down!" I grab his shoulders but he throws me off.

"I will not!" He continues to search through my clothes until he finally comes up with the bottle of sleep syrup that I had hidden. He walks into the bathroom and pours the entire bottle down the sink, rinsing it with water so there isn't a drop left. He throws the bottle away and I just sit on the edge of the bed, biting my lip. He sits down next to me and I'm shocked at how gently her wraps his arms around my shoulder and pulls me to him as I choke back my tears. We sit like that for maybe an hour or two. I can tell he's tense, but he just holds me until he can tell I'm ready to talk. "How long has this been going on?" I look up at him and I can tell he's worried.

"Ever since my mother and Gale came to town and you found me in the woods," I decide to be honest "I slept so well that night, and I found sleep syrup in the kitchen, and I just wanted to enjoy every night with you without the nightmares, I'm so sorry Peeta."

"I hope you know you will not be leaving my sight this entire trip."

I nod "I know Peeta."

"Whatever you need I'll take care of you, but you should know better than anyone how dangerous sleep syrup is. You were addicted for over a month, I'm surprised it didn't affect you during the day." Peeta sighs "You were lucky."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N sorry for the long wait, and this short chapter. I should be updating sometime this week, possibly in a day or two! I didn't mean for this chapter to be so short, it just happened that way. Forgive me!**

**Chapter 10**

We stayed in our room the rest of the night, Peeta ordered food to our room and we ate in silence. My eyes still burned from the tears, and my head ached and I knew it was only going to get worse. We eat slowly, but the foods still gone before we're ready to talk normally again. We sit there awkwardly staring out the window.

"Would you like me to turn on the Television?" Peeta asks, knowing I wouldn't be the first to speak. I just nod. He turns the TV on with the remote and opens up his arms for me to lay back on his chest. Panem News at 9 was on so we just let it stay on. This was Caesar Flickerman's new job, and he seemed to love it just as much as his last. He found the most irrelevant and boring topics to be extraordinarily interesting, and he could make the audience believe they were too.

He continued to say during his entire broadcast that everyone needed to stay tuned for a very important piece of news. So, Peeta and I, like every other person in Panem, stay tuned till the end. It was nearly 10 when Caesar finally announced that it was time for his very important news. The lighting around him became very dramatic and his facial expressions matched it, and all of a sudden, there I was, on the screen, Peeta by my side in a picture that had been taken on this train. Slowly the picture narrowed in to only my hand, with my beautiful ring on it. Caesar's voice was extremely excited now as he announced to everyone the "The Girl On Fire" was engaged to the love of her life.

"This is such a beautiful story, after everything that this pair has gone through, from the games twice, to separation between the Capitol and District 13, and the rebellion, now they have finally began to settle down and our favorite couple will be getting married! I will hopefully be getting in touch with these two shortly and plan to bring them on the show! Perhaps we can see if we can get a peak at Miss. Everdeens real wedding dress!" Caesar gave an award winning smile as he signed off "And I'm Caesar Flickerman with Panem News at 9!"

"What chance is there that Gale didn't see that?" I ask Peeta quietly.

"Pretty good chance that he didn't see it, but there's no way he won't hear about it," Peeta turns off the TV and lies down on the bed pulling me down beside him, he faces me and gently moves me to face him. "He won't know that you've agreed to let him walk you down the aisle though."

"What do you think Panem is thinking right now? Most of them think we're already married." I think back to the second hunger games when Peeta told everyone I was pregnant. "Do you think they figured out we were lying?

"Some probably, others not so much. As of right now those who do not know us, probably think we're just trying to start over and make this real and knowing it's going to last. They know we've been through a lot, but I'm sure Caesar will be calling us up shortly and asking for an interview, and there we can tell the truth if you would like." Peeta strokes my hair.

"I'm done with lying," I whisper to Peeta and he nods and gives me a small smile. The phone in our room then rings and Peeta gets up and answers it.

"This is he… Yes we did… Tell him we'd be honored…Sorry we're busy as of this week…. Please call us at Katniss' house in about a week…. Thank you." Peeta climbs back into bed "He doesn't waste a second."

"When does he want us there?"

"Right now," I smile at this and Peeta wraps him arms around me. "Let's try and sleep, alright Katniss?" I nod into his chest and he turns out the lights "I'm here if you need me, as always. I love you."

"I love you too." Peeta strokes my hair for about twenty minutes, trying to help me fall asleep, he slowly stops and then I know he's fallen asleep. He's made me sleep next to the wall tonight so he'll wake up if I get up. I just stare at the ceiling, not even the mildest bit sleepy. I sigh to myself and start counting sheep, it's an ancient trick that my father taught my sister to do when she couldn't sleep, which was very often. _One Sheep, Two Sheep, Three Sheep… Two Hundred Sheep…. Three Hundred and forty-one… Five Hundred and six… _Now I'm tired, but I still can't fall asleep. I look out the window and see lights in the distance, we'll be stopping shortly. About an hour later we stop, it's about 3:30 in the morning, I hear some movement in the hallways and I hear an attendant trying to wake up our neighbors saying we've reached district 8. I hear mumbling and the bumping of luggage, and about thirty minutes later we're moving again.

The sudden movement of the train again woke Peeta up, and he quickly grabbed tightly to my waist. "Don't worry I'm still here, it was just the train starting back up."

"Did we break down?" Peeta asks, loosening his grip on me.

"No, we reached District 8," I look back out the window at the lights from the station begin to disappear.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" Peeta asks, sounding worried as he sits up and tries to inspect my face in the dark.

"No, but I'm fine, I'm just enjoying the quiet," Peeta sighs and begins to stroke my face.

"This is not going to be a fun next couple of days with you honey," I know he's right, my withdrawal will kick in shortly and he's going to be left cleaning up the mess.

"Then what if we make right now fun?" I don't know how or why this even escaped my mouth, and Peeta tenses and looks at me confused.

"What do you mean Katniss?" I swallow hard and turn my back away from him.

"Nothing, goodnight Peeta," I close my eyes and curl up in a ball. Everything is still and quiet for a minute, then I feel Peeta's body hovering over mine, he gently pushes my shoulder so I'm lying on my back again and I look up at him, my breath caught in my throat. He gently presses his lips to mine, he starts kissing me gently and I kiss back, glad that I'm not having to focus on trying to go to sleep anymore. After a few minutes, Peeta deepens the kiss, I then feel his tongue try to slide into my mouth, and I allow it hungrily. His body is as close as possible to mine, but he's supporting himself as not to hurt me. I try to pull him even closer, feeling his entire weight on my body.

He pulls away from the kiss and sits up, I'm about to object when I realize he's just taking his shirt off. I admire his bare chest for the second it takes for him to come back and capture my lips again. I let my hands run over his smooth muscular back, running my nails from his neck down to where his pants are. I feel him shiver above me and he pulls his lips away and before I have a chance to push mine to his again, his lips have moved down to neck. Before I can help it, a moan escapes my mouth and I clench my nails into his back. He seems to like this and sucks on my neck harder and moves farther down. He reaches the line where my shirt begins and starts kissing back up my neck.

I grab his hands and lead them to the bottom of my shirt, hoping he takes the hint. He's Peeta, so of course he does. While his mouth is now kissing my jaw line, he slowly lifts my shirt over my head, his mouth only leaving my skin for a split second before he starts traveling downwards again. His hands are running over my bare sides as he begins to kiss my neck again. I shudder at his touch, we're both breathing hard now. His hands firmly run on my stomach and he grabs my breast, my back arches and I feel every part of him against my half-naked body, but I want to feel more. His lips are nearing my breast as I go to slide down his sweatpants. He feels what I'm doing, and to my dismay and he pulls away. Only this time it's not to remove any other article of clothing, but to stop what we're doing completely.

"Katniss," Peeta moves his legs so he's sitting beside on me and not on top of me anymore.

"What did I do wrong now?" I'm annoyed now.

"Nothing," Peeta sighs and lies down next to me and closes his eyes. I take advantage of this. I quickly straddle him and begin kissing him passionately on the lips, and I take his hands and move them to my bare sides hoping he'll run them up and down my stomach and back, he doesn't. He stays still, allows me to kiss him, but only barely joins in. I move my lips from his and work my way up his jaw line to his ear.

"I want you," I breath into his ear and I feel him shudder beneath me, as I nibble on his ear and work my way back down his jaw line, lightly brushing my lips against his and begin to kiss his neck. He groans as I hit a spot on his neck and his grip on my sides tightens, I kiss there again and he pulls me close to him and I feel pressure against my pelvis. I work my way down his chest, kissing softly all the way down until I reach his pants. I kiss along the line under his belly button; every time I go lower he grips my shoulders more tightly. His breath is heavy and I'm hoping he won't stop me again. My tongue travels below his pants and I can tell his biting his lip to not let too much sound escape. I let my hands find the edges of his pants and begin to slowly bring them down when I feel Peeta's hands pull me back up to his face.

"Goodnight Katniss," He kisses me gently on the lips and covers the naked half of my body.

"Goodnight Katniss? Really? That's it?" I bark at him.

"We've gone over this, I love you and I want you, but not right now, not like this-"

"Not like what?" I ask frustrated.

"Not married," Peeta answers simply.

"We're still sticking to that are we?" I ask, still annoyed.

"I'm not going to do anything with you that you're going to regret Katniss, when the time comes it's going to be perfect, I don't want to make a mistake and ruin this for you," Peeta sits up in bed and puts his hand on my face "You might want it now, but in the morning you could hate me for letting it happen. Maybe when we're back at home and you've gotten over your addiction we can talk about this seriously and possibly change my decision. But as of right now, it's time to stop and get some rest."

"Oh so you just don't want to have sex with someone who is addicted to something? Is that it?" I lash out at him.

"Katniss that is not what I-"

"I'm sorry that I've been through a hard time and that I needed something to help me sleep and feel good about myself so I could take care of you!" I jump out of bed and Peeta does the same, he stands in front of the door as to block me from leaving. I grab my shirt off the bed and turn away from him and put it back on.

"Katniss, come on," I hear Peeta step towards me and I turn around quickly.

"Stay the hell away from me! I don't know why I ever let you in my house, you're dangerous and you could have tried to kill me!"

"I could never of done that Katniss!"

"You almost did when I first saw you when you came back from the capitol! You lunged at me you tried to murder me!" I'm raging towards him now and he grabs me firmly by my shoulders and plants my feet into the ground.

"I got help Katniss, it wasn't me, you know that, it was what they did to me. After I got help from the doctors and especially you, I was fine, I'd never hurt you Katniss, I might have flashes but I know what's real. You love me, real or not real?"

"Not real." I throw my engagement ring at him and run into the bathroom. I slam the door closed and lock it, I hear him collapse on the bed and I hear other noises, sobs maybe? I find I don't care. I plug the bath tub and run cold water in the tub and undress and gently lay in the tub.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am on a train going to see my best friend Gale. He's not my best friend anymore. He killed my sister. Why in the world would I want to see him? I want revenge._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Finally a quick update, I know! Enjoy! Please review, I really appreciate all reviews! **

**Chapter 11**

It's mid-afternoon when I reach Gale's house. I knock on the door and he opens immediately. A smile engulfs his face as he see's me; he looks behind me as if expecting to see someone else but quickly looks back at me and welcomes me in. I force a smile on my face as I walk into his home. He offers me tea, I accept but I don't take a sip of it. I think he's talking to me, but I'm too busy looking around, at everything, for anything.

Gale sits on the couch next to me and puts his hand on my knee "Katniss are you alright?" I look up at him, but now he's not Gale anymore, it's Prim sitting next to me, holding my knee asking if I'm okay. I begin to cry and then Prim is gone and Gale is back, sitting there looking concerned. Before I even realize what I'm doing I'm yelling and screaming, throwing things at Gale, slamming him on the head with anything I can find in his house. I'm shaking, and I'm furious, I don't realize what I've done until I look down at the motionless body, lying in a pool of blood.

"Katniss!" I hear Peeta's voice outside calling my name. Every time he says it it's more persistent. I just killed my best friend and my fiancé is right outside. His voice is getting louder, it's as if he's in the room with me, but he can't be. I'm shaking now, it's as if I'm being thrown around. I hear Peeta yell my name again, it's as if he's inches away from me.

I gasp for breath as I quickly sit up and open my eyes. My head slams against something hard and I hear another yelp besides my own.

"Damn it Katniss" I blink a few times trying to take in my surroundings, I'm still on the train with Peeta, he's bending over the bed holding his head, where I must of slammed mine against his.

"Where's Gale?" I immediately ask. I look down at my hands, to see if there's any blood. Nothing, the only thing on my hand in my engagement ring.

"In district 2, as always Katniss," Peeta sits down, still rubbing his head. "You had a nightmare didn't you?" I think about it, and that's what it must have been, so I nod. "Did you watch Gale die?" I'm surprised at how bluntly he asks this, but I know he just wants to know so he can help.

"Something like that," I mumble looking back down at my hands, the hands that killed my best friend last night.

"Katniss, tell me what happened," Peeta wraps his arm around me and places a cold wash cloth on my forehead. This is when I realize I'm completely naked under only a sheet, and my upper half is being revealed. I grab the sheet and pull it up over my body.

"Why don't I have any clothes on?" As I say this I begin to sweat, it's so hot in here. "Why is it so hot?"

"I had to break into the bathroom last night," Peeta moves away from me and lies me down while he's talking. "I found you in the bath tub, in freezing cold water, at first I thought you were trying to kill yourself, but then I picked you up and felt how warm your body was." He pulls a fan out of the closet and faces it towards me and turns it on as he grabs some ice cubes out of the freezer and runs them over my face. "I've been trying to cool you down all morning, but nothing helps. It took me a good two hours to even wake you up."

My nightmare about Gale is being pushed aside as I remember last night and everything that happened and what I did. "I am so sorry Peeta," I whisper. "The way I acted was terrible, I don't know how you can forgive me."

"I forgive you, just like you forgave me when I came back from the Capitol," Peeta strokes an ice cube across my forehead "And now it's time for me to take care of you just as you took care of me."

"But that wasn't your fault, this is all my fault," tears are running down my face and I become embarrassed about everything I've done.

"You're my fiancée, for better or for worse I'll always be here to take care of you, you have to believe me on that one. I love you Katniss Everdeen, and we're going to get through your withdrawals together, even if at times you don't want us too," He kisses my forehead and lies me down.

"I don't want to go back to sleep, I can't go through that again," my eyes are fixed on Peeta and his face looks pained as I say this.

"Just like the withdrawals, we'll have to get through the nightmares together too sweetheart." He lies down next to me, I'm shaking. It's not because I'm cold, because I am still burning hot, it's just another side-effect from the sleep syrup. Peeta's propped up on one arm, watching me carefully, his face has lines of worry, and he has dark circles under his eyes.

"Why don't you take a nap Peeta?" I ask sweetly.

"There's no way I'm going to sleep when you're like this," Peeta answers.

"Can I have a kiss?" I ask playfully.

"Are you going to call off the engagement when I pull away?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see," He rolls his eyes at me, but smiles as he leans down to gently kiss my lips. He pulls away sooner then I would have liked, but I don't complain.

"I'm going to order us some food, is there anything you're in the mood for?" Peeta asks me getting up slowly.

"Fruit," that's the only thing I think I can possibly eat. I feel sick to my stomach from being so hot and shaky.

An attendant comes to the door about fifteen minutes later with our food. Peeta sits me up in bed and helps to spoon feed me food. They gave me a half of a watermelon, a few strawberries, blueberries, and cut up chunks of pineapple. I ate most everything except for the blueberries, they weren't quite what I was in the mood for. After about thirty minutes of lying in bed with Peeta after dinner, I was in the bathroom throwing up everything I had eaten. He stayed with me, holding my hair back and icing my forehead. I leaned up against the bathtub as Peeta grabbed a few sheets and pillows and placed them on the bathroom floor for me. I told him he could go out, but he wouldn't leave my side, I was grateful for that.

The sun had set hours ago, and I still lie in the bathroom. Having nothing but water to throw up now. Every time I'd throw up, Peeta would make me rinse my mouth and drink a class of water to stay hydrated. I spent a majority of the night dry heaving with Peeta rubbing my back and telling me he loved me. I don't know what time it was, but finally somewhere near the early hours of the morning I fell into a dreamless sleep on the bathroom floor with Peeta's arms wrapped around me.

I woke up shivering on my bed, I searched frantically for blankets but none were near me. Peeta woke up to the sound and came over to see what all the commotion was about.

"I'm freezing," I say through my chattering teeth. He quickly turned off the fan and takes the wash clothes off my face and body. He fetches some thick blankets off the floor and wraps them around us, inclosing our body heat and I warm up quickly.

"I think the worst is over," Peeta whispers in my ear and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Does that mean I can get dressed now?" I joke at him. I'm feeling a lot better now.

"I mean, you can, but you don't have to if you don't want to," Peeta jokes back pulling me closer to him.

"Hmmm, I actually do find it rather comfortable to sleep without any clothes on," I tease, and he smiles at me.

"And what type of man would I be to not let my fiancée be comfortable?" I laugh at him and he smiles back.

"Can I have my clothes now? Please."

"If you must," Peeta says with mock sadness in his voice.

"Unless you want me to go to breakfast naked," I say coyly. Peeta quickly throws some clean clothes at me from my drawers and I'm about to go to the bathroom to change when I realize there's really no need for that. "So how often was I naked in front of you the past two days?"

"Only when you weren't awake," He grins as he watches me put my clothes back on and I shake my head at him.

"Men…"

"Hey!"

"What?" I say turning to him, shirt still off. He definitely doesn't look at my face "And my point is proven." I turn away and put my shirt back up. He walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"So it's a bad thing that I'm attracted to all of you?" He puts his head on my shoulder.

"Now, I never said that," I turn to face him, I lean in to kiss him and right as my lips are against his "But as of right now, I'm hungry." I leave him standing there, as I head to breakfast.

He quickly catches up to me down the hallway "That wasn't right," I smile at him and he shakes his head at me.

We get a lot of stares as we sit down for breakfast, seeing as we've been locked away in our room together for two days could seem a little suspicious. Alice and Mitch sit find us and sit down with us, looking relieved.

"We thought you guys had gotten off at district 8 to get medical help for Peeta or something," Alice says "Is everything alright?"

"Well I was fine, but apparently Katniss' immune system is not quite as good as mine. I feel awfully about getting her sick, and then it was so much worse for her then it was for me."

"He spent the past two days taking really good care of me." I smile at Peeta gently and he smiles back and kisses me on the forehead.

"Awe, you two are such a cute couple!" Alice sighs.

"You got yourself a good man there too," Peeta says referring to Mitch who smiles and wraps his arm around Alice.

"Yes I do," she smiles at him and he kisses he gently.

"Have you given any more thought about where you're planning on moving to?" I ask curiously, hoping they plan on moving to 12, I really like Alice.

"Well, I think we have pretty much decided on moving to 12," Mitch smiles at us and Alice nods excitingly.

"Really?" I squeal. They both nod.

"We were talking to some more people and apparently they're trying to do some drastic remodeling to 12, and I'd love to help with that. They went all the districts to be at around the same standard. Which means they'll be starting at 12 and working their way backwards at helping the districts reach their full potential." Alice talks very excitedly and I'm intrigued with every word she says. They want to make district 12 a better place to live? I need to get out more. I'd love to help with that as well.

The next couple of days were fun. While it was still hard for me to sleep, and I began having horrible nightmares again and would occasionally wake up shaking in the morning, Peeta was always there to take care of me. We would eat with Alice and Mitch, and play card games with them during the day and watch movies at night. It was early in the morning when we finally reached District 2. We bid farewell to our fellow passengers and set out to find Gale.

We went up to the kiosk at the station, which every district had now. Since in the rebellion so many lives were lost, if you lived in a district you were expected to fill out your information and address just in case a family member came looking, to see if you were still alive. It made it easier for many families to find their loved once, but it was also a hard job for the worker to tell whoever was looking for them, that they were no longer there. It also came in handy for people like me and Peeta who were surprising a friend and needed to know their address.

We reached Gale's house and knocked on the door, after about a minute a beautiful blonde haired girl in a simple green dress opened the door.

"Oh, we must have the wrong house, could you tell us where Gale Hawthorne lives?" I ask the beautiful girl.

"Oh this is the right house Katniss, he's at work right now, please come in and make yourself at home," She welcomes us into her house I look at Peeta and he shrugs but follows "I'm Dendra, I'm temporarily staying with Gale."

"So you're now… dating Gale?" I ask sheepishly.

"Oh no no no no!" She blushes "He was kind enough to offer me a home when he found me alone in district 8. My house and family was all taken from me in the rebellion. I had no where else to go and then Gale and his crew came to start their job taking the destroyed metals from other districts and he found me and was kind enough to offer me a temporary home until I can manage to get a place of my own."

"That sounds like Gale," Peeta nods approvingly.

"He talks very highly of both of you," Dendra smiles at us "honestly at first I was a bit bitter towards you since my family had been taken from me, but Gale explained how much both of you lost for the greater good, and I respect you both very much for your sacrifices. I have to say I am very honored to be in the same room with you right now. Is there anything I can get for you?"

We drink tea and eat homemade cookies that Dendra has made and chat the afternoon away. Peeta and I help Dendra with dinner, she is very pleased to watch Peeta bake bread, surely picking up on some tricks. By the time Gale walks through the door we have bread and butter, goat cheese and crackers, lamb with a special sauce that Dendra cooked up and a side of potatoes with garlic sauce. And cooking in the oven is a delectable cinnamon apple pie for dessert.

"It smells delicious in here! What's the special occasion?" We hear Gale's voice as he walks towards the kitchen.

"Oh, didn't Katniss tell you? I opened a new bakery in district 2… I didn't think you'd mind it being in your house," Peeta walks up to Gale and shakes his hand, Gale laughs at him.

"As long as I get some of whatever has been cooked, I do not mind at all," Gale's eyes land on me "Well you look a hell of a lot better than the last time I saw you." He gives me a hug "How have you been cat nip?"

"Thanks to your new baker, I've been pretty good." Peeta smiles at me.

"Well that's what I hear," Gale takes my hand and looks at the ring "You did good man." He nods to Peeta.

"She deserves the best," Peeta replies.

"And she got it," I squeeze Gale's hand to thank him for saying that.

We all sit down at the table and begin feasting on our dinner. I ask Gale about his work and quickly find out what he's using the metal Dendra had been talking about for.

"You see, in America they had these things called airplanes which are kind of like hovercrafts except they look more like birds and they flew differently. They also had these places called airports where people could go and they would pay for a ticket and fly in one of these airplanes to a different district, it was a lot quicker then trains and cars." He got very excited as he kept talking "So we're trying to produce as many hovercrafts as possible and then we plan on building these 'airports' in all the districts to make travel even easier."

Peeta asked Gale question after question about the hovercrafts while I got to know Dendra a bit better. She informed me that one of her best male friend had been reaped into the 74th Hunger Games, and shortly after he died she rooted dearly for me or Peeta to make it out alive. I wish I could of remembered him, I didn't really remember anyone besides the careers, Rue, Thresh, and Foxface. She started asking me about mine and Peeta's engagement and I told her about how he found me swimming (I left out the skinny dipping part) and how he proposed in the water by the waterfall. I saw Gale give Peeta a pat on the back and Dendra thought it was the sweetest thing ever.

"So why did you really come to see me?" Gale asks as we're finishing the last of our dessert.

"Well I told Katniss about what you had offered-"

"And I'd like for you to walk me down the aisle Gale, if you would still be willing to do that."

"Of course Katniss," Gale smiles at me.

"But I have one condition," I don't know why I say this but as soon as it's out of my mouth I know it's the right thing to do. Gale and Peeta look at me confused.

"You're asking me a favor but you're telling me there's a condition?" Gale asks amused.

"You bring Dendra as your date," Peeta smiles as I state my condition. Dendra blushes, and Gale hesitates for a second.

"I can do that," Gale smiles at Dendra "As long as you don't have a problem with that?"

"No," Dendra squeaks out "I'd love to."

"Good." I smile at them.


	12. Chapter 12

After dessert I help Dendra clean up the kitchen and Peeta and Gale disappear. We make small talk, she asks me how district 12 is, she tells me all about district 2.

"He still misses you," I'm taken aback as this comes out of Dendra's mouth. "I'm sorry I shouldn't of said that."

"No it's okay," I look at her and she looks sad "I still miss him too, and I always will. He was my best friend and I hate that the capitol came in between that, but I'm also very glad that I'm with Peeta now."

"That's good," She smiles at me.

"I hope I didn't put you on the spot earlier," I say referring to inviting her and Gale to mine and Peeta's wedding.

"Oh no, not at all, I was actually really pleased. I never in a million years thought I'd be invited to Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellarks real wedding," She grins "If there's anything you need help with for the wedding, I'm your girl!"

"I might just take you up on that," Her smile widens. I can't help but feel sorry for her, her whole life was blown up and now she's stuck in a house with a man she doesn't know just cooking and cleaning all day. The thought of being able to do something for someone else excited her, she'd been stuck inside much too long. "How would you like to go for a walk?"

"Well I would, but I don't know the district all that well and I wouldn't want to get us lost," She says slightly embarrassed.

"I'm fairly good with directions, I'll make sure we get back okay."

As we walked through the district I could barely keep up with Dendra, she was enjoying every sight and smell of the place. A smile never left her face and we reached a strip of small little shops and I thought she was going to have a heart attack. They don't have any roads in twelve with shops on both sides were only people can walk through the middle, there had to be at least fifty shops. I grabbed onto Dendra's arm as we walked through the crowded street so I wouldn't lose her. So many of these shops were selling things I had never heard of before. People of course recognized me and gave me free bags of things and wanted to take pictures, I just smiled and kept my eye on Dendra as she excitedly looked around. We pass a baby pink building with posters of beautiful women with beautiful shiny hair in the windows and Dendra gasps.

"What?" I ask her and her eyes are lit up as she stares at the building.

"It's a beauty salon. My grandmother used to tell me about these, they used to exist in the old days. My great great great grandmother used to go to one of these shops once a week and get her hair done. Can we go in, please?" I can't refuse a girl who is this excited.

We walk in and one of the stylists rushes over immediately and offers to do my hair for free.

"Oh no thank you, I'm just here with my friend, would you mind doing her hair?" She looks at Dendra and her eyes widen.

"I know just what to do with your hair my dear! But please Miss. Everdeen, I'd love to do yours as well, both on the house!"

"Oh come on Katniss! It will be fun!"

Dendra's right about this statement. There's about five people working on us, between our hair and our nails and our feet and our faces. They're giving us the full package. We talk and laugh and tell silly stories to each-other and the stylists join in, they seem to be having the time of their lives as well. It's all done too quickly and they tell us to stand up and look in the mirror. I'm taken aback as I look at myself, sure I've had my hair styled before but this was different, it wasn't some sort of crazy hairstyle that made me stand out, it just made my features pop. My hair was cut a few inches shorter, still plenty long enough to braid back, there are now also rust colored strands in my hair with the stylists referred to as 'highlights' they make my eyes look brighter and stand out even more. They somehow made my hair pin straight with some sort of iron. My cheeks are slightly pink with blush, and my eyes have a small bit of grey liner under them and there's a green shadow on my eyelids and my eyelashes are blacker and thicker. It then clicks in my mind what this reminds me of, this is exactly how the girls looked in the old textbooks.

I look over at Dendra who is hugging her stylists and smiling and basically jumping up and down. They also put highlights in her hair, though her hair is already blonde, they put lighter strips in her hair and her blue eyes pop even more with a silver shadow and a black liner on her eyes. She has a brownish blush and her lips are a vibrant shade of red. Her hair is down in loose curls falling just below her shoulders and she looks absolutely stunning.

"You know what we need now?" I ask Dendra.

"What?"

"A new outfit!" She nearly sprints out of the store as we go to search for a great place to find clothes.

We take a cab back to Gale's house, as we're loaded down with bags various things from the shops and Dendra somehow managed to persuade me into wearing heals with her. I tip the cab driver as we get to Gale's house and we walk in the front door and see Gale and Peeta sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Thought you guys were just going for a walk?" Gale says not even looking up from the TV.

"I think they did a little more than that," Peeta says as he stands up and stares at both of us. Gale turns around and his eyes widen as he takes in the sight.

"Well, well, Miss, Everdeen, who would have thought you ever would have willingly put on a fancy dress and heals?" Gale shakes his head at me. I look at Peeta who is still staring at me.

"Well she had a little persuasion from a friend," Dendra says.

"I bet she did," Gale responds "You look incredible Dendra."

"Thank you," She blushes.

"So are you going to take us out and show us off or what?" I say mockingly to Peeta.

"Let me grab my jacket."

Gale drove us to a large parking lot full of cars, we wound down all the windows and a movie started playing on a building in front of us. He explained that it was called a drive-in movie and they used to have them in America. Halfway through the movie we all decided to go get something to eat, when we came back to the car we decided to sit on the front of the car so it would be easier for all of us to see.

When we got back to Gale's house, he told me and Peeta to sleep in his room tonight and he was going to sleep on the couch "No funny business," he said before closing the door and heading downstairs.

I walked into the bathroom and pulled out a special wipe that the lady at the salon had given me to wipe off the make up on my face, it was all off in a second. Peeta came up behind me and started to rub my shoulders.

"You could have kept that on you know, I didn't mind it." He kissed my cheek.

"Oh, so your only attracted to me when I'm all made up?" I pretend to be upset.

"You know that's not true. I just thought you looked very…. Sexy tonight is all," Peeta walks away on that note.

"What about the dress?" I ask him. I was wearing a short strapless dark red dress, exactly matching Dendra's except hers was emerald green. It hugged ever curve on my body and the woman at the shop said it only worked for certain body types and me and Dendra definitely had those bodies.

"I didn't quite like anyone else seeing you in that dress," Peeta mumbled out.

"And why not?" I crawl onto the bed with him teasingly.

"Go change my love," Peeta says staring up at the ceiling.

"So you don't like the dress," I put a frown on my face.

"I like it too much, now go put something less sexy on," Peeta rolls on his side away from me.

"A second ago you told me to keep my makeup on because it was sexy and now your telling me to take off my dress because its too sexy?"

"I can deal with your face, just not your body." Peeta mumbles again. "So, please take the dress off."

I unzip the zipper on the side of the dress and gently pull it off over my head. I throw the dress to the floor and push Peeta's arm down on the bed and I straddle him. His squeezes his eyes shut as soon as he realizes I had nothing but a piece of underwear the woman called a 'thong' on.

"I took the dress off just like you asked, what's the problem honey?" I tease him as I run my hands up and down his arms.

"Katniss, do I need to go sleep somewhere else?"

"Fine, I'll stop." I roll onto my back and put some covers over me "Night."

"Why are you being like this?" I don't answer, and he doesn't say anything else.

We just lie there, neither of us falling asleep and neither of us saying anything. After about forty-five minutes of unbearable silence, I get out of bed and put my robe on.

"Where are you going?" Peeta's voice asks as I'm heading towards the door.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to find sleep syrup," I roll my eyes, although he cannot see me. I just want to go downstairs and get something to drink, settle my stomach a little.

"I already got that taken care of, wasn't a concern," I'm annoyed by this comment and I pull the door shut hard behind me, and then I remember this isn't my house and I feel bad hoping I didn't wake up Gale or Dendra. I tiptoe down the stairs and turn on the small lamp in the kitchen to give me some light. I pour myself a glass of chocolate milk and sit down at the table.

"Not having a good night?" I jump and spill some of my chocolate milk on the table, Gale laughs at me and grabs a towel to clean it up.

"I guess you could say that," I put my head down on the table and sigh. I feel his hand on my shoulder and I'm immediately comforted. I miss my best friend. "Things were supposed to get easier after everything was over, but I just can't shake it, I can't get rid of it."

"What happened to Dr. Aurelius?"

"I lied a bit…"

"Surprise surprise…" Gale gives a mocking smile "You think maybe you should call him back up?"

"I don't know, I could never really get over the fact of talking to him on the phone, knowing how calls could be intercepted like the Capitol used to do, I couldn't handle it, it just stressed me out even more." Gale's the first person I've told this to. Peeta still thinks I talk to Dr. Aurelius on occasion when he's at the bakery, and I let him believe that. Gale knows me better.

"Maybe you and Peeta need to talk about getting a doctor who you can actually see in person then?" Gale's suggestion is good, I just don't want to tell Peeta that I haven't been talking to Dr. Aurelius, we'd already promised no more lies. "Peeta doesn't know you don't talk to Dr. Aurelius anymore does he?" I shake my head "You're destroying the poor guy Katniss," I look up at him confused "He confided in me what happened so that I would be prepared if you were to come down here while I was sleeping, I understand why you took the sleep syrup, trust me, I wanted to many times too. But he told me you've been acting strange also, like you're not sure what you want and he doesn't want to make you mad by saying this, but Katniss, you can't lead him on if he's not what you want. I know I've had my ups and downs with Peeta, but he has your best interests at heart and I'd hate for that to hurt him in the end."

"I love Peeta, I really do," Gale squeezes my hand as I try and get what I want to say out "I just feel so different then I used to. I feel like a completely different person than I was before the arena. Not even just the first time, I feel like I've dramatically changed from the first arena to the second and then from taking over the capitol and then… now. I barely know who I am anymore. I don't have anyone left from my childhood to help me remember how I was and who I was. I grew up too fast that I don't even remembering it happening. I thought being a mother to prim made me grown up, but that was nothing compared to everything else that has happened and where I am today."

"Katniss, you're still the same girl I used to hunt with every day. The same girl I'd joke with and complain with in the woods. The same girl who feels most comfortable in her fathers jacket with a braid down her back. The same girl I've loved since I've met and always will, just not in a romantic way. You're just hurt more than you can ever be healed now, you've been through pain, torture, love, and revenge. Somehow you survived it physically, and now it's time to heal mentally. You're still the same girl you've always been, just with a few more scars that are more than skin deep."

"We'll all get through it together," I feel warm comforting hands on my shoulders and I sink into them, knowing exactly who they belong to. Gale nods and releases his grip of my hand and stands up.

"Goodnight Katniss," He pats Peeta on the back "May the odds be ever in your favor with this one," Peeta gives a small chuckle and squeezes my shoulders again.

"So far, so good," I say standing up and facing Peeta. I stand on my tip toes and gently kiss him lips "bedtime?"

"Absolutely honey." He kisses my forehead and grabs my hand and leads me upstairs. When we get into the room Peeta wraps his arms around me from behind and unties my robe and gently pulls it off my shoulders. He kisses my shoulders gently and travels down my arms. "I love you Katniss."

I turn to face him "I love you too Peeta." I kiss him gently on his lips again "So how long were you listening to my conversation with Gale?"

"We need to get you a new doctor, huh?"

"Are you mad?" I look down at my feet. Before I can object, Peeta lifts me off my feet and places me on the bed.

"Not at all, anything to help you, I'm here for you." I smile at Peeta and he smiles back. "Think you can fall asleep now?"

"I can give it a shot." Peeta pulls the covers over me and gets under the blankets beside me. He wraps his arms around my bare torso and pulls me close to him.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight honey."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I know this is a really short chapter but I'm nearing the end of this fanfiction and I'm trying to make it last just a couple more chapters. Sorry!

Chapter 13

The last day with Gale and Dendra went by much to fast for my liking. Peeta and I had planned on heading back home when we received a call from non other than Caesar Flickerman. He somehow knew we were headed back to district 12 the next day and called Gale's house and offered us a free ride in a hovercraft to the Capitol and then back to District 12. As much as I didn't want to see Caesar and be interviewed again, I really didn't want to spend another week on the train either.

Gale was in charge of taking us to the hovercraft which we would be taking to the Capitol, and Peeta and I finally got a glimpse of this new 'hovercraft airport' thing that Gale had been talking about. It was incredible. There were so many workers and hovercrafts and buildings, it looked just like something out of one of our history books. As we boarded the hovercrafts we expected something similar to the ones we road in during the Hunger Games. They looked nothing like we remembered. There were rows of comfortable fluffy seats, with armrests, and cup holders. The floors were a crystal blue and there were different colored lights all over making it one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. As soon as we said goodbye to Gale and boarded, we had attendants serving drinks and food and making sure we were comfortable. We weren't alone on this journey, from what we heard our fellow passengers were families of some of the workers who were going on vacation to the Capitol for free from their companies. I'd never heard of anything like that before, I'd never even heard of anyone taking a vacation before.

"Any idea of what you're planning on telling Caesar?" Peeta snapped me back to reality as the hovercraft lifted into the air. I didn't even have to think about it.

"The truth."

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" Caesar gushed over us as we were escorted into his own studio building. His face is on large posters plastered all over the walls. He pulls me into a hug and squeezes me tight before letting me go and firmly shaking Peeta's hand. "Please go get ready and I'll see you on camera live in an hour!" He ran off with what appeared to be his stylists and shut the door quickly behind him. Peeta and I were then ushered in separate directions. It feels just like the old interviews.

Thankfully they didn't have much work to do on me, as I'd already been given a make-over three days earlier with Dendra. That didn't stop them from putting on heavy amounts of eyeliner and mascara and dark lipsticks and blushes though. The stylist then pulled a fiery red and orange dress off of a rack of dresses for me to put on.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to wear that." The stylists looked at me shocked and frustrated "I'm no longer The Girl On Fire, I'm Katniss Everdeen, only Katniss Everdeen, and that's how I want Panem to see me from now on."

"Fine, then pick your own dress, Caesar is not going to be happy about this." She stormed out of the room and left me to my choice of dresses.

I sorted through them until I found a beautiful turquoise dress. It flowed down almost to my knees, with a shimmering coating over the material. It tied behind my shoulders and made me look slender and tall with a beautiful pair of silver heals that I put on as well. I walk out of the dressing room and I smile as I see that Peeta went against his stylist as well and was wearing a silver suit, perfectly matching me.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Peeta smiles at me.

"I can always hear it some more," He replies and kisses me gently on the forehead.

Peeta and I stand to the left of Caesar's set as he begins his segment. He talks about a cat in a tree, and a kid who didn't like to eat, and after every couple of words a woman would press a button and there would be laughter on set, or awing, or clapping. I just always thought there were people in the studio with him, guess not.

"And now do I have a special treat for you! Please welcome Panem's favorite couple, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" The clapping machine came on and Caesar had a flash of anger on his face as Peeta and I stepped onto his set wearing something completely different than what he had chosen for us. "Welcome welcome! Please take a seat!"

Peeta and Caesar had some more funny bickering between the two as we sat down and got situated.

"So I see you're not quite as fiery as usual," Caesar casually states.

"Oh please Caesar, fire was so last season, you should know that!" Peeta jokes with Caesar and he laughs.

"Oh dear, maybe I need someone like you to keep me in line then," Caesar jokes back.

"Sorry, but I'm already having to keep someone else in line," Peeta playfully nudges me and I put a fake scowl on my face.

"Looks like there's trouble in paradise!" Caesar calls out and some laughter begins. Peeta grabs my hand and rubs it gently as he kisses my forehead and the awes play.

"No trouble here," I remark as I cuddle up into Peeta's arms.

"So let's see that rock shall we?" Caesar asks, reaching his hand out to take mine. I give it to him and I hear gasps from the machine as it sparkles in the studio lights, surely the camera is zooming in on it. "When is the wedding?"

"We haven't quite decided that yet," Peeta informs Caesar.

"Well it's going to be here in the Capitol right? We'll film it for all of Panem to see!" The thought of that makes me sick. I want a small intimate wedding with only my family and close friends. Well the ones that are left. Not a bunch of strangers watching and filming and gushing. Thankfully Peeta answers.

"Actually, District 12 has been in a frenzy trying to set up the perfect spot for our wedding, so we really can't disappoint them now. Plus Katniss and I would like a rather small wedding, with no filming. But we will make sure you get plenty of pictures of the wedding!" He reassures.

"Ah, well, I guess that will do." Caesar says rather disappointed. "So, most of Panem thinks you are already married, care to explain what this wedding is about then?" Caesar asks, though he already knows that we're not.

"We were never married," I begin "It was just a plot so that President Snow would leave us alone and hopefully save us from the arena, which obviously didn't happen. The pregnancy was also a plot, I was never pregnant and I never miscarried in the arena. I'm not going to apologize for anything, as it was our only way of staying alive and the sympathy worked in our favor. Thank you all for being supportive before, but now this is real, and shortly I will be Mrs. Peeta Mellark." Applause rang throughout the studio, not just from the machine this time. I smiled at Peeta, and he smiled broadly back.

"I like the sound of that," Peeta states as he kisses me on the lips.

"Well there you have it folks! After all they've been through; their lives are now going the way they want! This is Caesar Flickerman signing off!"

The Hovercraft trip back to District 12 only took a few hours. As we walked through the district it looked completely different from when we had left. The last of the debris was gone, and houses were finished being rebuilt, looking better than ever. I came across Gale's mother and asked her how this had all happened.

"While you were gone, we got a new mayor from the Capitol and President Paylor had given him all the resources to rebuild district 12 and make it better than ever. There have been teams working day and night for the past two weeks making it look like this, isn't it wonderful?" tears were filling her eyes as she looked around at the beautiful district we now lived in. "And all of the houses now have phones and televisions!"

We continued to walk through town until we came to what used to be the hob, now in its place was a fancy white building with hundreds of windows. Peeta and I curiously walked inside to see all of the people we are used to seeing at the hob dressed in nicer clothes and still selling things in different sections of this building. Each had their own sign and section, some even having their own room to sell things in. There was a big fancy sign hanging from the ceiling saying "Welcome to The Hob".

We finally reached our house to see that all the other houses on our street were now being lived in. We walked into our house and I gave a sigh of relief as I sat down on our couch. As soon as I closed my eyes, I felt something jump onto my lap. I smiled as I looked down at Buttercup who began to purr under my hands.

"Did you miss me?" he rubbed his face firmly against my arm in answer.

"What about me?" Peeta asks reaching out to pet Buttercup but he arched his back, hair standing straight up, and hissed at Peeta. "Alright alright, I'll go get you some milk or something." Peeta walked out the door and left me alone with Buttercup.

"You miss her too don't you?" I whisper to Buttercup, he slumps down in my lap and looks out the window. "Me too Buttercup… Me too."


	14. Chapter 14

**Again, short chapter I know and I'm sorry! I have a lot going on but I promise that I won't forget about this or any of my other fanfics, it just might take awhile. I appreciate all the reviews and they really do help motivate me to keep writing! Thank you for all the kind words, it really means a lot!**

**Chapter 14**

I woke up in the middle of the night dripping with sweat and shaking uncontrollably. I didn't realize I was screaming until I heard Peeta's voice try and quiet me down. I curled up in his arms as he held me and played with my hair, waiting for the sun to rise because I knew I wouldn't be sleeping anymore tonight. I placed my head on Peeta's chest and listened to his slow and steady heartbeat under my ear, his breath was slowing down as he entered into a deeper sleep. I lifted my head slowly off of his chest and looked carefully at his face. Although it was dark in the room, the moonlight was shining in our window and I could see dark shadows under his eyes. I began to trace the dark shadows with my fingers and then my fingers found the worry creases on his forehead.

"What are you doing Katniss?" Peeta's soft voice scares me and I jump slightly. He laughs "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," he looks at me confused.

"For what?"

"I've been so wrapped up in my life and what's wrong with me that I haven't realized how much pain your in and how worried you've been."

"It's fine Katniss, you're my top priority, after everything you've been through-"

"But that's the thing; you've been through everything I have! Even more! I wasn't tortured by the Capitol I didn't have my brain messed, I wasn't tricked into believing the person I loved was my enemy." I feel tears trickling down my face as I think about everything that has ever been done to him, and how I was never really there for him. "I'm so sorry Peeta. In the arena I just used you as my escape and I completely ditched you when it was over. The second time I let you get captured, I never should of let you out of my sight! And when you were rescued, I never even put the energy into trying to help you, I just thought I had bigger problems to deal with. But I didn't, after everything you have done for me I never should have turned my back on you for a second. I truly am sorry, but I'm also thankful. I'm thankful that you've been able to forgive me for everything I've done or not done, for still being able to know that I love you and being patient and gentle with me for the best few years as we've gone through all of this. Even with everything I've lost, I'd never change going into the arena with you if it meant I wouldn't be here now. I want you to know I would do anything for you Peeta, and you've made everything worth it in the end, knowing you'll always be here. Thank you." I make the last word out and Peeta's arms wrap around me and I can feel his body shaking under mine. I know what I said meant a lot to him and he was trying to find a way to respond, but his body was doing it for him.

"You are so welcome Katniss," He finally whispers in my ear and a smile forms on my lips and I kiss his wet salty cheek. I look at his face and I see a smile creep onto his lips as well and he leans slightly down and gently kisses my lips. "I love you Katniss Everdeen."

"I love you Peeta Mellark."

I'm staring out the window lying on Peeta's chest as the sun finally rises. I move slowly out of bed, hoping not to wake him up and walk into our bathroom. I turn the hot water on in the shower and then I brush my teeth while waiting for the water to reach the perfect temperature. I shed my clothes and slowly step into the shower; scents lavender and mango fill my nose. I take a deep breath welcoming the wonderful scents and the warmth of the water. I gently undo my braid in the water and begin to wash my hair and body. As I'm washing my face I hear a soothing voice enter the shower behind me.

"Mind if I join you?" Before I have a chance to respond, Peeta's arms are wrapped around my waist and he's pulling me close to him.

"I tried not to wake you," I apologize.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't mind," He has a smug grin on his face as his eyes wander down farther then just my face. I playfully hit his shoulder and he mocks being hurt so I kiss his shoulder, I feel his body tremble under my lips.

"Are you okay?" I ask coyly.

"Mhmmmmm," He replies as I turn around to face the water again. I've barely turned away when I feel his hands move my hair over my left shoulder and then I feel his lips on my right shoulder. His hands are sliding up and down my sides as his lips travel up my neck; I turn around as his lips travel to mine. His hands run through my wet hair as he pulls my face closer to his to intensify the kiss. We continue kissing until we're both panting and we have to force ourselves apart. I turn the water on cold for a second before stepping out and wrapping myself in a towel.

"Aren't you getting out?" I call to Peeta.

"Uhm, give me one minute."

I laugh to myself as I walk out of the bathroom and put on some hunting clothes. I'm in the middle of braiding my hair when Peeta comes out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"You better now?"

"For the moment," He replies as he bends down and kisses my forehead "Welcome home honey."

I walk to the Hob while Peeta's getting dressed to try and grab us something to eat. I'm still amazed when I walk into the beautiful building to see all of the people I love looking to happy… and wealthy. My eyes widen as I see Alice and Chip at a stand that has a lit up sign that reads "Beautiful Breakfast" I quickly walk over to them and Alice comes out of a half door and gives me a huge hug.

"You moved here?" I nearly squeal.

"Yes we did, neighbor!" Alice squeals back "We got the house right next to yours!"

"You could afford that?" I ask surprised.

"Between the two of us, we could pay off the first month, and from how much we've earned off of our new business, I think we're set for a few more months at least!" Chip joins into the conversation.

"I actually came here to find some breakfast for me and Peeta, I'd love to give you some business." Alice hurries back behind the counter.

"What would you like?" I carefully look through a menu that is on the wall above their heads.

"What in the world is a donut?" They both laugh at me "What?"

"We've been getting that a lot here, we never really understood how different food were depending on where you lived." Alice pulled out a circular treat with a hole in the middle, it almost looked like bread but I could tell it was going to be sweeter, it also had a layer of icing on top and some form of edible color on top.

"What is-"

"We call those sprinkles," Alice explains about the colorful toppings as she hands me the donut. I take a bite and I'm instantly in love. We have a little more small talk as I load up on their delicious breakfast treats. I head home with a bag full of donuts, muffins, and containers of what Alice referred to as "Breakfast Potatoes".

Peeta looked confused at the items I set out on the table, he didn't question it though like I did and just dug in, he seemed quite pleased with what I had picked out. He looked up at me as if to ask a question and before he could get a word out.

"That is called a donut, and those are breakfast potatoes," He nods and takes a fork-full of the potatoes.

"So who is selling this?" Peeta asks and I smile, he looks at me confused.

"Alice and Chip, they moved into the house next to ours and they have their own shop in The Hob now," Peeta smiles at me and pats his good leg for me to sit down.

"That makes you happy doesn't it?" He asks.

"It does Peeta, it really really does." Peeta smiles at me "Oh and they would like to know it they can order bread from you to make breakfast sandwiches and crescents and also bagels."

"Of course they can, if you see them today, tell them I'll be at the bakery and to stop by anytime and we'll work something out," Peeta pulls me closer "I'm glad you're happy Katniss"


	15. Chapter 15

**I love posting here, but I also post this fanfiction on my own forum, The Capitol. I would love if some of you could review there as it makes it easier for me to get back to your comments and really get to know what you want from this fanfiction. Also the more I have my readers talk about my fanfiction, the easier it is for me to write as I use many different ideas from many different readers. If interested please google "Capitol forums- Zetaboards" It should be about the third link down. You don't even have to register to comment on the fanfictions. I'd really appreciate it, and I'm still appreciating all the reviews and followers! **

**Chapter 15**

A few days have passed since our return to District 12. Every day things are changing, for the better. I find I'm spending a lot more time in the woods then I have in a long time. It's easier out here, there's no commotion, no congratulating, and no questioning. I spend the morning hunting, and by the time the sun gets hot on my neck I lay down under a canopy that Peeta had built for me to relax and get out from under the sun. Sometimes I would wander to mine and Peeta's secret place and take a swim, but I usually saved that for when I was with Peeta.

I would supply meat to some of the vendors, but other than that I tried to stay out of the District 12 renovations. I was happy that we weren't living in wretched conditions anymore, but I could barely recognize the area I grew up in anymore. They tried to knock down my old house one day, I was lucky enough to be walking past on my way to the woods that morning and was able to contact the mayor and make sure that my house was never to be touched. He seemed pretty unhappy about this but President Paylor was on my side once again.

While I was not one to be out helping rebuild the town, Peeta was the exact opposite. Any chance he got he would be taking drinks and food to the workers in town, asking them if they needed any help. I can't deny that I was rather annoyed with Peeta's behavior, but he is who he is, and I love him for it.

I trudge through mud as I make my way out of the woods. I fell asleep and wake up to a huge thunder storm. The bad thing about where I live now is how far away it is from the outskirts of the district, where I spend all my time. I finally slip out of the fence and begin to trudge through the seam. There's not a person in sight until I make my way past The Hob, I look through the windows and I can't help but smile as I see so many happy faces eating and laughing and staying warm, something that never used to happen here. If it rained, half the district would come down with a cold the next day from being stuck outside trying to make a living, even though not a soul would want to buy anything.

As I near mine and Peeta's home I hear my name being called from a distance. I feel like I must be imagining it until I see Peeta wobbling through the mud towards me, soaking wet.

"Peeta!" I yell at him, confused as to what he's doing outside. "What are you doing?" He takes the final few steps towards me and wraps a coat around me and holds me tight.

"I should ask you the same thing, I've been looking for you for hours, where have you been?" He asks guiding me towards our house sounding frustrated and concerned.

"What do you mean?" I ask him "I headed home as soon as the storm started."

"The storms been going on for hours Katniss," Peeta tells me as he ushers me into the house and into the kitchen, he sits me down and looks at me "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I reply as he quickly fixes me a hot cup of tea "I mean I think I am."

"What happened Katniss?" Peeta pulls a sit up in front of me and grabs my hands.

"I guess I fell asleep," I try to remember when I fell asleep, but I can't. It's all just a blur. "I thought that I woke up right when the storm started, but I guess it had been going on for awhile when I woke up."

"You fell asleep in the woods again?" Peeta asks, again sounding concerned. He had found me twice in the past week asleep in the woods much past dinner time. I just nod. "I'm not comfortable with you being out there alone if you keep falling asleep, it's not safe out there Katniss."

"I know," I sigh "But I need to hunt."

"I'm not saying you don't, I just saying you can't do it alone anymore," Peeta replied.

"You want me to hunt with someone?" I ask him and he nods "Like who?"

"That's my little secret," He replied looking mischievous. Before I can ask any questions he shoves a package in my hands "This came today, it's from The Capitol."

I lift the package up and it's rather heavy, as if something metal is inside. I look at the envelope and it says to read the letter before unwrapping. I open the envelope and begin to read an elegant looking letter.

_Dear Katniss,_

_ I would personally like to congratulate you and Peeta on your engagement. I will continue to keep your best interests at heart as I help to rebuild your district. I have heard a few problems already and I have tried my best to settle them to suit you best, please let me know if any other issues arise and I will be sure to take care of it to the best of my abilities. I would also like to confirm to you that your house will be funded by the Capitol for as long as you wish to stay there. Mr. Mellark's house is also currently being funded by the Capitol and as soon as you decide your move after your wedding we would appreciate it if you could let us know to allow for more people to move into the district. This envelope also contains two hovercraft cards that allow for free travel at anytime for both you and Mr. Mellark. Please do not hesitate to use them, we also have a room reserved for you at all times here, do not hesitate to use the room as well. You will also find inside this envelope an early wedding gift, everything has been taken care of regarding it, and letters will be sent out to all the people living on your street tomorrow regarding the change. I look forward to hearing from you soon._

_ Best Wishes,_

_ President Paylor_

I carefully open the wrapped metal in the package. It takes me a few seconds to realize what I'm holding, and then I recognize it. It's a street sign, they use them in the Capitol and the richer districts to distinguish which street you live on, here you just have to guess. I feel warm tears roll down my face as I read the new street name "Primrose Drive." I don't know how I could ever thank President Paylor enough for this, I feel Peeta's arms wrap around my shoulders as he looks at our new street sign.

"It's beautiful," He says and I have to agree, not only is her name on the sign but there are also beautiful primroses all over the boarder of the sign adding elegance to the sign.

After dinner I sneak upstairs while Peeta washed the dishes. For the first time since I've been back in the house I walk past my room, I take a deep breath as I stand in front of Prim's room and open the door slowly. I take a few steps inside and close the door behind me. I look around the room, I can see the rush she was in to pack for district 13 as I look around the room. Everything is covered in a thick layer of dust, I feel something rub against my leg and I jump. I hear a meow below my feet and realize it's just Buttercup, he must have slid in right behind me. He seems to be scoping out the room just as I am. I'm about to back out of the room and never return as tears begin to rush down my face. I turn around and out of the corner of my eye I see two envelopes on Prim's desk, with something written on them in her handwriting. I stop in my tracks and turn back to see what they say. The one on top says "To Mom" I move it to the side and see one beneath it that reads "To Katniss".

I sit down on the floor as I trembling open the envelope that Prim had addressed to me. I hold my breath as I unfold the paper.

_Dear Katniss,_

_ If you're reading this, I either never made it out of district 12 alive, or something happened after I got out. But if you're reading this that means that you are still alive, and I'm extremely glad one of us survived this. I want to start out by thanking you for volunteering for me last year, even if I'm dead now, at least I had an extra year to live and that is all thanks to you. I'm sorry that your sacrifice didn't work in the long run but trust me Katniss, it was worth it for everything that you have done for Panem. You deserve to be happy, and I hope that losing me hasn't gotten in the way of that. When I was younger I always imagined you ending up with Gale, being married with kids, and I would still be happy for you if that was the case. But if Peeta made it out of this as well, I hope you give him a real chance this time. He loves you Katniss, anyone can see that, he will do absolutely anything for you and I wish you both the best if he's who you end up with. I honestly think he would make you the happiest you've ever been, even if it's only you and him left, he can help to make you forget about anything, and don't feel guilty about that. I know you'll never forget me Katniss, but you don't need to hold on to me anymore, you need to let me go. I want you to enjoy the rest of your life and I want you to be happy. I love you Katniss and I am so proud that you are my sister and I am extremely thankful that you are as well, you took care of me until the end, now it is time for you to take care of yourself._

_ Love always,_

_ Your little duck_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Goodmorning Katniss," Peeta whispers into my ear, I open my eyes slowly, they sting. I blink a few times to try and soothe them, I don't even notice Peeta leave and come back as I try and get the burning tired feeling out of my eyes. "Hold still honey." I do what he says and he leans my head back gently and tells me to open my right eye and look at the cieling, I feel a drop on my eye and I flinch.

"What the hell was that?" I close my eye and try and get the liquid out of my eye.

"It's an eye drop, it will help replenish your eyes and stop them from hurting," Peeta explains. I open my right eye and realize he's right, it does feel a lot better now. "Can I do the left eye now please?" I nod and open my left eye wide, again the drop hits my eye and I flinch, but I feel instant relief.

"Where did you get that?" I ask him looking at the tiny bottle in his hand that he's putting a cap on.

"You're mother actually," before I have a chance to question this he continues on to explain "When she was helping me heal in district 13, she said that I had gotten sunburn on my eyes and they were extremely dry and unhealthy, so she came up with this remedy to help soothe my eyes. I've had some issues with my eyes ever since, but if they hurt I put a drop in my eye and it's completely better for the day. Your mother is a miracle worker she is."

"That you are right about," I smile at him, and think that it probably wasn't my mother who made those eyedrops, it was most likely Prim who actually made them, my mother just prescribed it. "I actually slept last night." It's not quite a statement, but not quite a question.

"You were crying for a few hours last night and I think you just finally exhausted yourself, you were still slightly crying in your sleep. I just laid you down when I was sure you were asleep and held you all night," He stroked my hair back. I know my face must be a mess, I am not a pretty crier. As I realize this I put my face down, so he can't see so much of it. Before it's even down for a second his hand gently pulls my chin back up to his "You still look beautiful Katniss, you always do."

I take a long shower to get all of the salty tears off of my body. Peeta doesn't join me today, he just lets me have some alone time which I'm glad about. I think back to the letter and how it ended:_ you took care of me until the end, now it is time for you to take care of yourself._ Prim might have been my sister, but she was more like my own daughter. I raised her, I took care of her, I made sure she was fed and dressed and healthy and ready for school. I made sure she was safe, I valued her life more than my own and now that she's gone I really don't think I've been able to enjoy anything. She was my whole life from the time my father died, she helped me out of that deep depression, she helped me realize that life needed to go on, that she needed someone to look up to. While I've had some happiness with Peeta, there's always a slight moment were I expect Prim to just walk in the door with a smile on her face and give me a hug. It kills me everytime it never happens, which it never does. I need to change, I need to stop dwelling on the past, not for me, not for Peeta, not for my mother or Gale, but for Prim. It's always been for Prim.

I walk out of the shower, wrap a towel around my body and for the first time in a long time, I simply brush my hair and leave it down to dry. I slip on a comfortable and slimming pair of black pants and a simple dark green v-neck shirt and take a look at myself in the mirror. I'm taken aback by how much younger and gentler I look with my hair waving down around my face. I think about my mother and how she used to look before my father died, while in district 12 make-up wasn't really essential, every female had a trick of her own that made her look a little better, my mother always enhanced her eyelashes with a small black bottle with a brush, she called it mascara. I rustled through the medicine cabinet until I came out with a bag that I had gotten from my stylists in The Capitol, they insisted I keep it. I search through the bag until I find the small black bottle that I recognize. I unscrew the lid and remember the day my mom found me watching her curiosly putting it on and offered to put it on me. I was so excited as she told me to look up as she brushed on the mascara, I tried to do exactly what she did so many years ago. I finish my right eye and I'm amazed at how a simple brush can make my eyelashes so dark and my eyes so much brighter. I do the same for my left eye and smile at the difference. I again, look so much younger, yet so much more mature at the same time. I feel the way Peeta always describes me for the first time since I was under Cinna's watch, I feel beautiful.

I walk out of the bathroom, and Peeta begins to ask if I was alright and he stops in his tracks "Katniss?" He stutters out. I smile at him and walk over to him and stand on my tiptoes and give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" He asks hesitantly.

"Peeta," I smile at him "I'm more than okay." With that I make my way downstairs for a quick breakfast before heading out for some time in the woods. I stop dead in my tracks as I see a tall short haired girl standing in the kitchen snacking on some bread.

"Morning Katniss," She smiles, holding up a glass of orange juice.

"Johanna?" I stammer out. Johanna Mason is standing in my kitchen. I haven't seen her since I left The Capitol after I killed Coin.

"I told you I found you a new hunting buddy," Peeta comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "If you're still planning on hunting today, even though you're so dolled up."

"It's just mascara!" I remark and he strokes my hair "And I didn't braid my hair today."

"So I see the Capitol has gotten the best of you?" Johanna asks and I finally really look at her for the first time.

"And what about you?" I remark. Her hair is now a chestnut brown and golden highlights. Her hair is cropped elegantly around her face and her scars have all been covered up and her skin is smooth.

"I was sick of looking in the mirror and being reminded every single day about the past," Johanna explains "And I think I look a hell of a lot better now anyways," I can't help but laugh with her. "So are we going hunting or are we going to play Princess?"

I roll my eyes at her "Let me grab something to eat and lets go."

Peeta comes up behind me while I'm fixing a roll with jam "Are you sure you're okay Katniss? What happened?"

I turn around and look Peeta in the eye "It's time I start enjoying my life. It's what Prim wanted for me, and to enjoy my life I think I need some change." Peeta nods and kisses my forehead.

"Not too much change alright?" He meets my eyes and I smile at him.

"This will never change," I kiss him again and he smiles as our lips meet.

"I'm glad to hear it."

Johanna and I catch up as we make our way to the woods. Apparently she had worked things out with The Capitol and Johanna that she would be moving into his old home, apparently Annie is moving in soon also. With all the change in District 12 it has become one of the best places to move to and Johanna needed to get away from District 7 and she said Annie felt like she didn't belong in District 4 anymore. She started telling me about how everyone was treating Annie completely different, even more different than before. It seemed to be driving her even more mad than she had been, and with a baby on the way, that wasn't good for her. After everything the two of them have been through, Johanna took Annie under her wing and they have become almost like sisters now, they are all each-other has left.

"Once the baby is born, she can't be left alone. She needs someone to be with her to make sure the baby is taken care of. Annie might not be all there, but she understands that this is a part of Finnick that she can cherrish forever and I think that's the only thing keeping her from completely going insane. If she loses this child, I don't think there's any hope left for her, so I'm taking it as my responsibility to make sure that everything that needs to be done is done." Johanna confides in me as we begin to check traps and set new ones.

"If either of you ever need anything, I can help," I tell Johanna and she smiles. It's so weird to see her like this. She doesn't seem as rough anymore, she's more gentle. It's as if she's already become what I'm trying to be. This is going to be good for us, I can already tell.

**A/N: I would love for some fellow authors to come and post their fanfictions at my forum, doesn't have to be Hunger Games related, I'd just love some new writing for my members to read! Also, you don't have to register, you can post and update your fanfictions as a guest. Please check it out:** **(FF eats up links, so you'll have to find it) Search engine "Capitol zetaboards Hunger Games Forum" It will be the one with "Capitol" As the official name.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

On our way back to the house, Johanna said she wanted to stop by and see Haymitch. Haymitch, I haven't even thought about him since I got back from the Capitol. I don't think he's even been out of his house. We go up to his door and knock, we wait a few minutes and knock again and Haymitch opens the door looking a bit disheveled.

"Is this a bad time?" I look at him and he shakes his head.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again sweetheart, you're lover boy was here earlier," Peeta came to see Haymitch? "Ah and Miss. Mason, what a pleasant surprise."

"Oh, didn't you hear Haymitch? You've got yourself a new neighbor," Johanna moves Haymitch aside and walks into is surprisingly clean house. "Been doing some cleaning?"

"That's funny," Haymitch grunts as he makes his way into his kitchen.

"Gale's mother is his house-cleaner," I explain to Johanna.

"Oh, the cute tall guy that you ditched for Peeta? Glad you're still helping out his family after you pretty much banished him," I know Johanna's humor is a bit darker than mine, but this still hurt. I guess she see's the look on my face and quickly apoligizes. "Damn I'm trying to get nicer, it's just so damn hard."

Haymitch laughs at her "Try getting sober, that's even harder."

"Don't have any desire to do that," Johanna smirks as she grabs a bottle of liquor off of Haymitch's counter and takes a swig. "Water? What the hell Haymitch?"

Haymitch chuckles "That boyfriend of yours Katniss, he's something else."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He's been sneaking in my house pretty much every day and clearing out my bottles and filling them with water," Haymitch seems amused.

"And this doesn't bother you why?" I ask confused.

"All the bottles he pours out have already been poured out before," Haymitch says "Damn Paylor sent a lady here to make me sober. She calls it 'rehab'. I call it finding better hiding spots."

"So where's the real liquor?" Johanna asks.

"Did she send you here to ask that?" Haymitch asks suspiciously.

"Oh yes, I always invade my friends houses for other means," Johanna rolls her eyes and Haymitch picks up a floor board and passes her a small bottle of whiskey. "One of your many spots?" Haymitch nods.

"So Peeta comes here often?" I ask, wondering why he hasn't mentioned this to me.

"I wouldn't say often, but he comes over more often then you do sweetheart," Haymitch says with mock sadness in his voice. Haymitch sits down at his table in his kitchen and I sit across from him. Johanna jumps up and sits on his counter looking bored.

"Sorry about that," I begin to apologize but he cuts me off.

"Nothing to apologize for, but I must ask, what is up with the hair and make-up?" Haymitch says inspecting me.

"Oh, she wants a change," Johanna chimes in "Says she wants to be happy."

"Well good for you sweetheart," Haymitch nods "Some of us still need to work on that."

"You seem a little less drunk than usual," I remark looking at Haymitch looking fairly well dressed for, well, him. I can barely even smell any liquor on his breath.

"We're all improving sweetheart," Haymitch remarks. We sit in silence for a moment when we hear a clash from the second story of the house, we all jump and Haymitch stands to his feet. "Uh, let me go, check on, uh, that." He quickly makes his way upstairs and leaves me and Johanna looking at each-other confused.

"What the hell?" Johanna says jumping off the counter and making her way towards the stairs "You coming or what?" He whispers to me and I quietly get up and follow her, I can't help it, I'm curious now. We quietly sneak up the stairs and about halfway up we hear whispered voices, one is obviously Haymitch's, the other is a females. It sounds familiar, I listen more closely and gasp. It's Hazelle, Gale's mother. Johanna elbows me and glares at me and I mouth to her "Gale's mom" her eyes widen and she holds in a laugh as she quietly walks back downstairs, I follow.

Just as we reach the kitchen we hear Haymitch make his way back down the stairs. "Sorry, I got a cat and he just-"

"Oh please, you're screwing your house-keeper, please Haymitch, we're not stupid." Johanna rolls her eyes and Haymitch's face turns red "So if you're paying her... does that make it prostitution?"

"Johanna!" I exclaim and she shrugs.

"I pay her to clean Johanna, and I'm not just screwing her, I'm dating her, is that alright with you?" Haymitch snaps at Johanna.

"Whatever makes you happy, and sober," Johanna remarks.

"Sure as hell isn't you," Haymitch grumbles.

"So why is Hazelle hiding if we all know she is your house-keeper?" I ask him confused.

"Uh, well, she wasn't particularly dressed for cleaning today," He responds with a blush creeping up on his face again.

"Well on that note, I think it's time me and Johanna leave," I reply standing up and grabbing Johanna's wrist "It was nice seeing you Haymitch."

"Don't be a stranger, just call ahead next time," Haymitch calls after us.

"Will do!" I say dragging Johanna out of the house. As soon as the door closes behind us we find ourselves laughing hysterically at the situation we had just encountered. "Wasn't expecting that."

"Sorry I suggested it," Johanna says in-between laughs.

"Want to stop by and see Peeta?" I ask her after all the giggles subsided.

"Are you sure?" Johanna asks "What if he's hiding someone in the storage room?"

"More of a reason to go then I guess," We laugh again as we head to The Bakery. Every time I see this building I'm reminded of the first time Peeta saved me, and I can't help but smile.

"You have a good memory here don't you?" Johanna asks breaking my thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah I do," I smile and I jump as I feel hands wrap around my waist.

"I hope it involves me," Peeta whispers in my ear and I turn around to face him.

"Why would it involve you? I was just thinking about the amazing cheese buns your dad gave me for a squirrel," Peeta rolls his eyes, knowing what I was really thinking about but he plays along.

"My dad did make the best cheese buns," He grabs my hand and ushers me and Johanna into the bakery. He pulls a seat out for me at a small table and Johanna sits down across from me. "What can I get you ladies?"

"Well Katniss keeps talking about a very attractive male that works here that she's madly in love with, but I don't see any handsome men around," Johanna says looking jokingly around.

"Maybe you should check the storage room," Peeta massages my shoulder "Or maybe we could." He kisses my cheek and walks behind the counter to serve some customers.

"You heard him, we have permission to search the storage room," Johanna jokes.

"I don't think I have to worry about any girl in the storage room messing with Peeta," I say nodding towards the man coming out of the storage door. He's about six inches taller than Peeta, he has bleach blonde hair, sea green eyes, and a dark tan. He's definitely not from District 12.

"Well damn, I should have checked out that storage room when I had a chance," Johanna says obviously checking out the new baker. Peeta finishes serving his customer and walks back over to us.

"You weren't kidding about the storage room were you?" Peeta laughs.

"For Johanna, no, you on the other hand better stay back," Peeta says only partially kidding.

"I told you this morning I needed some change," Peeta's partially kidding face is now completely serious.

"Don't worry Peeta, he's all mine," Johanna comforts "That is if you'll hurry up and introduce him."

"Sam!" Peeta calls across the bakery and he turns around and walks over to our table. "Sam is my new assistant, Sam this is Katniss, my fiancé" he emphasizes the last word "and this is her friend-"

"Johanna Mason," Sam says knowingly. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he says as he takes her hand and puts it to his lips. I watch a gentle smile form on Johanna's lips. "Are you just visiting?"

"No, I actually just moved into District 12's Victors Village," She smiles at him.

"Well I think the boss would want me to get back to work, but I'd love to take you out to dinner tonight," Sam flirts.

"I'd love that," Johanna responds.

"You can follow me home tonight Sam, I'll show you where Johanna is staying," Sam nods "Now get back to work!" He laughs and follows Peeta's order.

"So are only extremely handsome men allowed to work in your bakery now?" I ask.

"And extremely beautiful women," He responds and before I even have a chance to respond "I mean you and only you Katniss. Handsome men and you, just not at the same time of course."

"Well of course," I nod "Can't trust your fiancé, that would just be silly."

"I need to get back to work," Peeta decides to ignore my last statement as he walks away.

"Well somebody has a date tonight," Johanna's face lights up.

"Help me get ready?" She asks excited.

"Of course!"

"When was the last time you went on a date?" I ask Johanna as she paces her room.

"Never," she stops pacing and looks at me "Is that bad?"

"No, I'm just surprised," I say.

"Well I had 'boyfriends' if you could call them that in school, but I wasn't allowed to date." Johanna sits down on her bed "And after the games, no boy ever even looked at me the same. Is it normal to be this nervous?" I look at her and she's shaking. "I wasn't even this nervous before I entered the games."

"There's a completely different fear from death and boys, and sometimes I think boys are worse," Johanna nods and laughs.

"Do I really look alright? I feel so weird," Johanna stands up and turns around. She looks absolutely beautiful, she has on a simple black dress (she refused to wear anything else) that has thin straps and flows just above her knees. Her hair is in slight waves around her face and I darkened her eyelashes and lips to brighten her features. For the first time since I've known her, she really looks like a girl.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, he's going to fall in love with you," I smile at her.

"He better," Johanna says threatening.

"Okay maybe we need to work on your personality now," She rolls her eyes.

"I'll behave, I promise," Johanna looks at herself in the mirror again and smiles "This is the happiest I've been in awhile." We hear a knock on the door and Johanna starts fidgeting again.

"Calm down and go answer the door, I'll sneak out the back door, have a great night!" I give her a hug and hurry out the back door.

I walk through her yard and into my backyard, I unlock the back door and walk into the kitchen to see Peeta putting roses in a vase on the table.

"What's all this about?"

"I can't just bring my beautiful, sweet, and amazing fiancé flowers at random?" Peeta asks walking up to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I want to get married," Peeta looks at me confused.

"Yes, that's what the engagements about Katniss," He pulls back and looks at me.

"What I meant was, I want to get married soon." Peeta looks taken aback, we haven't even discussed a possible date yet and I'm assuming he thought it might be years before we even got married, I know I did. After he processes what I said a smile forms on his face.

"I'd marry you now if you wanted," Peeta picks me up and kisses me, I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him close to me.

"You mean that?" I smile onto his lips.

"Absolutely."

**A/N: After this story is over I MIGHT make a sequel (not anytime soon... but eventually) and I was thinking about writing the sequel in Peeta's POV. Would you guys be interested in me writing the next portion of this story in Peeta's POV or do you think I should stick to Katniss's?**

**Review and let me know :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The weeks speed past as Peeta and I start preparing for our wedding. I'm on the phone at least three hours a day making new plans or talking to old friends. My mother has probably been on the phone more than me the past few weeks, making sure everything is in place from the flowers to the music, and even trying to find Peeta the perfect tuxedo.

About a week after we sent out the announcements letting everyone know we would be getting married in just two months, my mother sent me a package. I opened the package to see a round container full of pills. I opened the note and couldn't help but blush as I realize my mother has sent me birth control, knowing how badly I don't want to have kids. I never even thought about this, I'm glad my mother is still looking out for me.

Peeta and I have barely slept since the night we decided to hurry up with our wedding. We spent hours every night just sitting up in bed and talking about our plans and how we wanted everything to be perfect. While I wasn't a big fan of a ceremony, I know Peeta wanted one, and why not show the whole district just how happy we are? We invited the whole district to the actual wedding, but only our close family and friends to our toasting afterwards.

About two weeks after our announcements were set out I was woken up at five in the morning to rapid knocking on our front door. Peeta and I walked downstairs and opened the door to be trampled over by Flavius, Venia, and Octavia. They were rambling on excitedly about my hair and make-up and how gorgeous I was going to look. They begged and pleaded until I had to accept their offers. As soon as I said okay they all nearly died of a heart attack. They were about to leave when Venia grabbed my hand and led me outside.

"I don't want you buying a dress okay?" She whispered in all seriousness, she looked as if she was going to cry.

"Why not?" I ask her confused and concerned.

"We have a surprise for you," She smiles at me "We just need you to come to the Capitol in a few weeks!"

"Okay," I nod and she kisses me on the cheek.

"We're so happy for you!" She skipped off with the other two chatting excitedly.

I walk back into the house and find Peeta sitting in the kitchen sipping on some tea.

"What was that all about?" Peeta asks as he stands up and walks over to kiss my forehead.

"I honestly have no idea, but she said I need to go to the Capitol to find out," I tell him.

"Well we'll figure it out Katniss," I nod at him as he sits down and pulls me onto his lap "You know what today is?" I think and shake my head, nothing comes to mind "Annie's moving in next door today." That's right, I had completely forgot.

"Want to bake her something nice?" I ask Peeta and he smiles. We quickly get dressed and walk hand and hand to Peeta's bakery. He begins pouring flower and sugar and other substances and flavors into a large bowl and I just watch in amazement. He never even measures anything, just pours until it looks right. He catches me looking at him in amazement.

"What?" He asks shyly.

"It's just, you look so confident and..." I blush as I stop myself.

"And?" Peeta stops what he's doing completely and looks at me slyly. I shake my head and look down "And?" Peeta repeats as he pulls my chin up to face him.

"Nothing, I don't remember," I reply and he rolls his eyes.

"You're a God awful liar Miss. Everdeen," He says and sticks a finger in his cake mixture and brings it back out and mockingly reaches for my nose.

"Don't you dare!" I exclaim stepping backwards.

"Or what?" He asks seductively.

"I'll attack you," I stand my ground. He takes another step closer.

"Oh really?" He seems amused and I find myself backing up against a wall, I'm stuck. He laughs as he sees my predicament and reaches forward and puts the batter on my nose. "Woops..."

In a second I have Peeta on the ground, with his bad leg it's not so hard to topple him over. I reach up and grab a handful of batter and cover his face, he just laughs and pulls me down on top of him. While his legs might not be better than mine, his upper body strength is definitely more than I have. He pulls me down and rolls me over so I'm underneath him. He reaches up on the counter and grabs a handful of flour and puffs in on my face, I get some in my mouth and spit it out on him, I laugh as it sticks to the batter covering his face. He realizes what I'm laughing at and instantly leans down and rubs his face against mine so I'm now covered in the flowery batter as well. I try to reach up and grab some more flower when my hand accidently hits a pitcher of milk and it comes down and spills on both of us. Peeta jumps back and I gasp as cold milk soaks through my shirt.

"Smooth Katniss," Peeta laughs as he peels off his soaking wet shirt. I can't help but stare as he slowly takes his shirt off, his chest is glistening with the liquid that met his skin.

"Sexy." The word escapes my mouth.

"What?" Peeta says taken aback, but a smile creeps on his face.

"Confident and sexy, the word was sexy," I explain and he leans down on one elbow and wraps the other arm around me.

"Those are the exact words I would use to describe you," He whispers in my ear and then kisses it, I shudder. I now have goose bumps, I'm not sure if it's from the kiss or the freezing liquid still seeping through my shirt.

"I'm sorry but I need to take this shirt off, it's so sticky," I say squirming out from under Peeta's arms and he smiles.

"Nothing to apologize for," he winks at me and I shake my head.

"Such a man."

"Is that a bad thing?" Peeta smirks.

"Well, I guess not," I reply as I slowly peel the sticky shirt from my body. I finally get it over my head and I can still feel the stickiness on my torso. I catch Peeta's eyes as I see him looking at my stomach. I turn away slightly self-conscious, even though he's seen me far more naked than this. I hear him stand up but I ignore it as I walk over to the sink and start to rinse the milk out of my shirt. I feel his hands grab my bare sides as he pulls me close to him and I let go of the shirt and let it sit in the sink.

"You have no reason to feel self-conscious about your body, it's beautiful," Peeta whispers in my ear before he starts kissing from my ear, down my jaw line, to my neck, I let out a gasp and he gently kisses my shoulder before turning me to face him. I look at his bare chest and then over at the batter, I smile at him and he smiles back before I reach over for another handful of batter and smear it on his chest. He responds quickly, grabbing a handful as I try to run away and he grabs my wrist and pulls me back, as he pulls me back we both slip on the wet floor and I fall onto his chest covered in cake batter. He laughs as he looks at my face smeared with the batter and wipes the remaining batter from his hand on my neck down to my stomach.

"This was a good bra!" I exclaim as I look down to see my bra covered in cake batter.

"Not anymore!" Peeta laughs and I can't help but join in. I begin to make designs with the batter on his chest, he leans his head back and closes his eyes. I reach up still rubbing his chest and his neck. He tenses under my lips but quickly loosens up and I kiss him again. I'm about to kiss him again when he grabs my waist, I'm about to complain when he rolls me over and starts to kiss my neck. He continues to kiss down, he nose brushes against my bra and I shiver, I can feel his lips form a smile when he kisses my stomach. My fingers are rubbing through his hair and he continues to kiss my stomach, he licks my bellybutton and I let out a small giggle, and he laughs with me.

"Oh, God," Peeta and I separate immediately at the sound of another voice, I look up to see Sam standing there looking completely embarrassed "I am so sorry, I'll just leave!" He starts to turn around and me and Peeta stand up quickly.

"No Sam, I'm sorry, you can just stay here, we uh, spilled some milk, we'll go get some fresh shirts and be right out." Peeta grabs my wrist and pulls me into the storage room and opens a cabinet and pulls out two bakery shirts. He hands me one and I put it on quickly, it's a bit too big but I'm not complaining. He quickly slides his shirt on as well. "Well that was awkward." Peeta remarks.

"You think?" I reply and he laughs.

"Worth it though?" He asks stepping closer to me again.

"You bet," I say leaning towards him, my lips almost brushing his as I say "I think we have a cake to make," and turn around leaving him there waiting for a kiss.

I walk out of the storage room to see Sam mopping the milk off the floor he looks up at me as I'm about to open my mouth and explain "I don't even want to know," he says quickly and Peeta walks out of the storage room behind me.

"We'll just pretend like this never happened."

"Sounds good to me," Sam says as he finishes mopping up the milk and puts the mop back against the wall.

It's awkward in the bakery until we get our first customer, then things seem to calm down. The cake me and Peeta baked for Annie is baked and out of the oven now and Sam is showing me how to make some icing colors while Peeta works on making dough for bread. I soon find that I am awful at making icing and wait for Peeta to come take over. He walks up behind me and laughs "This is your idea of pink?"

"Oh shut up!" I say playfully hitting his side.

"I'm a hunter, not a baker!" I step aside and once again watch him work his magic with the icing.

He quickly turns my hideous shades of icing into beautiful and elegant shades.

"Think you can manage icing the cake?" He asks handing me a long metal utensil. I take it uncertainly.

"I'm not so sure," I say and he shakes his head and walks away. I grab the bowl of yellow icing and scoop some up and smear it on the cake gently. After about five minutes I have the cake covered in yellow icing "I'm done!" I yell to Peeta happily.

"Now time to decorate," Peeta says handing me a plastic bag.

"And what am I supposed to do with this?" I ask him holding the bag up.

"Fill it with icing and decorate," He replies handing me a spoon.

"You're crazy," I tell him handing him the bag back and he rolls his eyes at me and fills the bag with pink icing. I watch him carefully as he puts a plastic tip in the bag and he squeezes the bag and turns it on the edges of the cake, I watch in amazement as small flowers form from the tip. He looks at me watching him again and hands me the bag and I shake my head.

"I'll help you," He says and I take the bag. He stands behind me, arms around me as he helps me squeeze the bag and make flowers, after a few times he lets go and watches me do it on my own. They're no where near as good as his, but they aren't terrible either. "There you go," He says squeezing my shoulder and he walks away.

I finish with the flowers and grab a new bag and fill it with orange icing. I carefully write "Welcome Annie" on the top of the cake. My handwriting isn't quite as good as Peeta's but I made it look elegant.

Peeta walks up behind me and smiles at my finished work. "Alright now fold up a box and put the cake inside" he says pointing to a pile of cardboard on one of the shelves.

By the end of the work say I'm covered in even more flour and icing and batter than I had been in the morning. All because of myself this time, as Peeta's closing up and lets Sam go home he looks at me and laughs "How does that even happen?" he asks and I shrug. He walks over and grabs a towel by the sink and runs it under the faucet. He gently rubs the flour and icing from my face and smiles at me "Still beautiful."

"I think we should head to Johanna's," I reply blushing and he grabs the cake from a shelf and grabs my hand. We walk to Johanna's hand in hand enjoying the beautiful weather. We reach Johanna's house and knock on the door, Johanna opens the door and welcomes us in.

"Perfect timing! I just finished cooking dinner!" Johanna says and walks into her kitchen.

"Do you think it's safe to eat?" Peeta whispers in my ear and I playfully slap his shoulder and he laughs as we walk into the kitchen and see Annie, obviously pregnant, sitting at the table.

"Annie!" She slowly stands up and smiles at me as I walk over and give her a small hug.

"Katniss? What are you doing here?" She asks confused and excited.

"She lives next door Annie," Johanna explains "You live with me now."

"I live in district 7?" And asks cocking her head to the side and looking at Johanna.

"No we live in district 12 now Annie," Johanna soothes. She's probably had this conversation multiple times already today.

"Oh, okay." Annie says and she dazes off looking at the wall.

"She's been like this all day, she seems fine but she has no idea where she is, it's awful," Johanna whispers to me and Peeta as she begins fixing plates of food.

"Do you think she'll get better?" I ask her worried.

"I really hope so," Johanna sighs, not sounding too convinced.

We eat mostly in silence, Annie only picks at her food, more just stirring it around on her plate, smiling on occasion at me or Peeta or Johanna, never saying a word though. After everyone is done eating I help Johanna clean up the dishes as Peeta cuts some pieces of cake. He gives everyone a piece of cake and Annie's eyes light up.

"What's the special occasion?" Annie asked.

"No special occasion," Johanna replies before anyone else has a chance "Peeta's a baker so he brought some dessert."

"It's beautiful," She admires "Yellow was always Finnick's favorite color on me…" She dazed off again and I looked at Peeta and grabbed his hand. This was just too sad. I can't even imagine what Annie is going through, though I don't know if she even understands it all. We eat our dessert in silence. Once we're done I ask Johanna if she needs any help with Annie and she thanks me for my offer but tells me she has it covered.

Peeta and I walk quietly back to our house, I walk into the bathroom and take a quick shower to get the rest of the remnants from the bakery off of me. I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself and Peeta takes his turn in the shower.

I change into a light shirt and shorts and lay down in bed waiting for Peeta. He comes out of the bathroom with sweatpants on and turns out the light and climbs into bed with me. I quickly lay my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

"Peeta?"

"Hm?"

"You'll never leave me, real or not real?" I ask him and he brushes his fingers through my hair.

"Real," He kisses the top of my head and I smile.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

A month has passed since Annie has moved to District 12. She stays inside most of the day, and when she wanders outside she is always confused. Johanna still comes to hunt with me, but we can only go when we make arrangements with Alice and Mitch to watch out for Annie.

It's been a week and a half since I've even stepped foot into the woods, Annie was in labor for two long days and finally gave birth to her and Finnick's son, Finnick jr. If it had not been for her incredible doctor it is unlikely that Annie would be Alive today. I was there when Finnick jr. was born, he resembled Finnick exactly. When Annie got her first look at her baby boy, all she did was cry, she refused to hold him or even look at him. She screamed and yelled for hours after he was born, until she finally exhausted herself and fell asleep. When she woke up she asked if her husband was there to see her yet, insisting that he would be there, that he would never miss the birth of his son. The next day the Capitol hospital sent Finnick Jr. home with Johanna, while they said they needed to keep Annie for a few more days.

We had all hoped that maybe, somehow, Annie having this baby would make her a little bit better, having a piece of Finnick to hold and love, but now we see it has just driven her even more mad. It's been a week and a half and still Annie is in the Capitol's finest hospital, no word on when she will be released.

I've been spending much of my day in the house with Johanna, watching and feeding and playing with Finnick. A few times every hour Johanna or I shows him a picture of his mother and father, we want him to know where he came from, even if he never see's either of them. He cries a lot, more than I've ever heard any baby cry and showing him the picture is really the only thing that ever calms him down, it's as if he knows.

One day he was crying for hours, nothing, not even the picture could calm him down. Johanna and I took turns rocking him and feeding him and trying to play with him, nothing helped. I finally laid him down in his crib and had to walk downstairs to give my ears a rest, about five minutes later the crying stopped suddenly. Johanna and I looked at each-other with fear in our eyes as we raced up the stairs and heard laughter coming from the room. I opened the door slowly and couldn't help but smile as I see Buttercup in the crib curled up next to Finnick.

"Venia called earlier," Peeta tells me as we are eating dinner. I freeze. I have completely forgotten about her visit last month and what she said "She'd like you to go to the Capitol tomorrow, there will be a hovercraft to pick you up in the morning, and she said to plan on staying for a week."

"But we're getting married in a week," I reply.

"You don't think I know that?" Peeta laughs "It will work out fine sweetie, you'll be back by that morning and they will be with you to fix you up for the wedding in the evening."

"What will you do without me for a week?" I ask him teasingly.

"Oh, I think the question is, what will you do without me for a week?" He smirks and grabs my hand.

"Miss you," I answer and he smiles.

"I'll miss you too."

I arrive at the Capitol by mid-afternoon. I am happily greeted by my stylist team and led to a large building which they referred to as a 'hotel'. They show me to my room and I am deeply impressed as I walk inside to see a large white bed with gold lacing. A huge silver chandelier hangs from the middle of the room and lights up the entire room. A large television is hanging from the wall with a movie playing on it and there's a huge window looking out at the most beautiful view of the Capitol.

"Up up up!" Venia chirps pointing to a circle on the ground which is raised above the rest. I carefully stand on it and she cocks her head to the side. "Undress her!" She chirps to the other two and they quickly start pulling my clothes off. It doesn't bother me anymore, they've seen me much worse. "Oh dear," Venia looks up and down my body.

"What?" I ask now self-conscious.

"Don't worry we'll fix it!" She says happily "After your measurements!" Flavius and Octavia both pull out tape measures and begin placing them over parts of my body and yelling out numbers to Venia who writes them all down quickly in specific places. "You've grown a bit," Venia states looking unsurely at the paper "We can work with this though, it just might take a few extra days."

"I need to be back in a week!" I exclaim anxiously and she just laughs.

"It will be done in three days, don't you worry your pretty little head," She smiles "The dress is not why you are here until the wedding. We all thought that you could use a little time away from your man until the wedding, you're last week as being a single woman, you should enjoy it!" I didn't say anything as I knew nothing would change their minds. They just kept rambling on and on about our plans for the week as I stepped down and they rushed me into the house-sized bathroom.

I just lay there as they chatter away about my wedding while waxing all the hair off of my body, ignoring my yelps of pain. I extremely miss Cinna when they make their way up to my face, he would always stop them before they touched my face or hair. I'm taken aback and find myself rather relaxed as they lower me into a thick warm liquid, I'm not sure what it is but it smells lovely. Octavia tells me to close my eyes and I do so and feel something cool cover my eyelids.

"What is that?" I ask.

"Cucumbers!" She responds. Cucumbers? Why are there cucumbers on my eyes? I decide it's better not to ask. A few seconds after my eyes are covered I feel a creamy mixture being applied to my face, and another wonderful aroma fills my nose. I take a deep breath and relax even more. I had to of been laying there for at least an hour when the mixture was finally removed from my face and my body is washed off with warm water. I step out of the bath tub and am immediately dried off by multiple towels.

Once they remove their towels and look at my dried body they gasp.

"Take a look," Flavius smiles.

I step forward and look into the floor length mirror at my naked body. My perfect naked body. Every scar and mark that I have ever had in my life is gone, washed away by this miracle potion. My skin looks so clean and fresh, as if I've lived in the Capitol my entire life. I'm almost shining, I'm that clean.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," Flavius comes up behind me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "You always have been." I smile and thank them all and they leave, and not in their usual chatty ways.

I don't even bother to get dressed, I just throw a silk robe on and order food to be delivered to my room. It is late but I haven't eaten since breakfast. I look through the movie selection on my TV and see hundreds of movies that I can choose from. I've come across the same names multiple times as I search through. Is this how people used to make money to survive? Being in these movies? I choose a romantic comedy as I eat my late dinner. By the time the movie is over I'm ready to collapse. I shed the robe and climb into the large fluffy bed, falling asleep thinking about Peeta.

The next few days go by in a blur, I'm rushed around the Capitol trying on jewelry and lingerie. Until this week I had no idea what lingerie was. But I kept being told over and over "You only have one wedding night" and they wouldn't take no for an answer about anything.

Each night I was taken to a different party where I would be forced to socialize and take pictures with people I've never met but who surely knew me. My stylists kept telling me it would be good for me and I'd have fun. Most of the time I would just sit down and play with my drink thinking about what Peeta is probably doing.

"You look like you are just having a blast," I hear a familiar voice from behind and smile. I stand up and turn around and give Gale a huge hug and turn and give Dendra a hug as well.

"Who knew parties could be so awful," They both laugh and sit down across from me, I notice immediately that they hold hands. "So what's new with you?" I say eyeing their hands and they both look at each-other sheepishly and then back to me.

"Well shortly after you and Peeta left, I guess we both finally gave in," Gale says looking over at Dendra.

"It's really all thanks to you and Peeta," Dendra said "You really helped break the ice and also, you showed us how good love can be."

I smile at both of them "I'm so happy you are both happy!"

"I can't wait for your wedding Katniss!" Dendra squeals "I've been looking forward to it for months!"

"She's not kidding," Gale smiles "She's bought a new dress every week."

"It's not my fault I keep finding a cuter one!" Dendra laughs "So..." She says in a hushed voice "What does your dress look like?"

"Honestly," I say "I have no idea." Dendra looks at me confused "My stylists are apparently surprising me as a wedding gift, I'm a bit worried."

"Well don't worry, if you hate it I'll find you a perfect one! I've gotten pretty good at dress shopping!" She chatters on excitedly.

"So what are you even doing here?" I ask them curiously.

Gale begins to explain that he had talked to Peeta earlier in the week and told him where I was, they both decided to come and save me from a few nights of these parties as a wedding present, which Peeta and I both thanked them for.

The party lasted into the early morning, when finally my stylists allowed me to head back to my hotel room, a few hours after Gale and Dendra had headed back home.

The morning before my wedding I'm woken up to a knock at the door, that's peculiar. My stylists usually just barge in. I wrap my robe around my body and open the door. I freeze for a second.

"Hello Katniss."

"President Paylor, please come in," She comes in and sits down as I order some food to the room for us. "How have you been?"

"I've been good," Paylor smiles at me "But the real question is, how are you Katniss?" She sounds concerned.

"I've been good," I reply and she looks unsure "I promise."

"Have you been sleeping alright?" She knows, how does she know? Are they still keeping tabs on me? Who am I kidding of course they are.

"I haven't used sleep syrup in months," I respond bluntly and I can tell she's taken aback by my statement, not expecting me to just come out and say it. She quickly smiles.

"I'm glad to hear it," She replies. "And Peeta?"

"Working at the bakery, happier than he's ever been," I inform her.

"Are you both healing well?" She asks gently.

"It's harder some days than others, but we've got each-other and we are both handling everything well," I tell her and she smiles.

"I knew when I sent you to District 12 you wouldn't stay, you never do," Paylor says. I suddenly feel frightened. "When I heard you had left District 12 to go visit your mother I immediately sent some of my most trusted security to make sure you went there and went straight back home. When you left the second time, I immediately sent two new members of my security team to board the train and keep watch over you. Both young and brilliant, they are still doing a very good job to this day."

She can't mean Alice and Mitch, she can't.

Paylor smiles "You have nothing to worry about Katniss, I'm just keeping out for your best interest. But from here on out I want every travel arrangement to be done only by hovercraft which will notify me of every time you board. I need to know where you are at all times, for your safety and for the Capitols safety," She looks straight into my eyes "Do you understand?"

"Why is this still happening?" I ask avoiding her question.

"The things that have happened to both you and Peeta in the past few years could have changed you in ways that you do not yet understand. For all we know you are a danger to yourself and anyone around you, we want to keep Panem safe, something it hasn't been in over 75 years. Do you understand?" I nod "Thank you for your time Miss. Everdeen, I really do hope the best for you and your future, congratulations."

"Thank you," I say quietly as she lets herself out of my room. I stare after her processing what she has said. Are Peeta and I still damaged more than we know? Is he still dangerous? Am I dangerous? I shake the thoughts from my head just as my door barges open again and in come Flavius, Octavia, and Venia. Venia has a large bag in her hand and she hangs it on top of the bathroom door and I'm ushered onto the circle on the floor again. I hear from behind me the rustling with the bag, I try to turn around and look but Flavius grabs my chin and makes me look forward at him.

"Close your eyes my dear," He says as he slips my robe off. I hear footsteps come near me and I'm told to lift my arms over my head. I feel the dress flow past my shoulders and then I can barely breathe as it's being pulled and tightened in the back. The pulling stops and I hear footsteps again, and then they stop, I hear nothing. Not even breathing. I open my eyes and look at my stylists to see there eyes teary and their mouths agape. "She looks... stunning."

I quickly turn around and see myself in the full length mirror, I walk closer and my eyes begin to fill with tears as well. I looked more than stunning, I looked a way that only one person could ever make me look, Cinna.

"He made this for me?" I ask, my voice catching in my throat and they nod "How did he know?"

"He always knew," Venia said smiling thinking about Cinna.

The dress is pearl white, with a sheer layer on top of the white that makes the whole dress shimmer. The torso is tight as it is pulled in the back like a corset and once it reaches my hips, it puffs out elegantly to the floor with a slight train behind. There are shiny gems all over the torso to make it shimmer even more in the light. I spin around in it, almost expecting flames or it to change into something else. It doesn't. This was designed specifically for me, for my wedding day, by Cinna. I can't help the tears now streaming down my face as I take in the site of this beautiful dress.

I didn't sleep much that night, morning came much too early, but it wouldn't have mattered anyways. I'm nervous and excited, and flat out scared to death as well. Today I am marrying Peeta Mellark. When I go to bed tonight I will no longer be Katniss Everdeen, I will be Katniss Mellark, Peeta's wife.

I feel sick as I board the hovercraft back to District 12, all the emotions I feel are mixing up in my stomach and I just want to lie down. Excited chatter is going on in the hovercraft all around me as we make our way to my wedding, all I'm doing is focusing on not throwing up. After what seems like hours, we gently land in District 12. I'm expecting to see Peeta when I land, but he's nowhere to be found. Did he get cold feet?

Gale catches my eye and smiles "Your mother said he's not allowed to see you until the wedding," I roll my eyes and he smiles. I could really use Peeta right now. Dendra and Johanna come over to me and rush me to Johanna's house. I find my mother inside the house rocking baby Finnick.

"Annie's still not back?" I ask sadly, I had hoped she'd be back in time for the wedding.

"They said it could be months," Johanna responds sadly, taking Finnick from my mother as my mother gets up to hug me.

"Are you excited?" She smiles.

"If feeling sick to my stomach is a signal of excitement, I'm the most excited I've ever been," I respond and she quickly reaches into her bag and pulls out a bottle of pills.

"Take two now, and two right before the wedding starts and you'll be fine," my mother hands me two pills and Dendra grabs me a glass of water as my stylists carry my wedding dress in the door. I swallow the pills and then I'm led upstairs to be done-up for my wedding.

Three hours later I walk downstairs to see my mother, Johanna, and Dendra all dressed in beautiful dresses waiting for me. They all stop dead in their tracks when they see me, just as Flavius, Octavia, and Venia did. Their breathing stalled and their eyes taking in every inch of my dress.

"Cinna," I whisper and they all nod and smile.

"You had to know he'd never leave you hanging on such an important day," Johanna smiles and gives me her hand to help me down the final steps "He truly cared about you Katniss."

I knew he did, and I truly cared about him. He risked everything for me, and I wish I could have helped him.

The phone rings and my mother quickly answers it. She hangs up and smiles "We're all set to go."

We walk out of the house, Johanna carrying Finnick, and into a black car. The five of us squeeze in and sit eagerly as the car starts to move. My mother hands me two more pills and I swallow them, knowing I'll need them in a matter of seconds. The car stops and Gale opens the door for my mother, Dendra, and Johanna to get out. He then enters the car and sits next to me as the car begins to drive again.

"Where are we going?" I ask confused.

"They need time to be seated, and Peeta needs time to be put in place," Gale explains and I nod "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, really really nervous." I say and he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"He's the right guy for you Catnip," Gale smiles. "I hope you know that."

"I do," we both laugh at the two words I've just said.

"You still have a little while before you have to say that," Gale smiles.

"I guess I'm just a little too excited," I say and I smile at Gale. He takes my hand as the car stops once again in the same spot.

Gale steps out of the car and offers me his hand to help me down. There's a small table in front of a thick sunset orange curtain. Beautiful orange and pink flowers in a bouquet. Gale hands me the bouquet and smiles as he takes in the full site of my dress, veil, and flowers and takes my hand. My mother peeks through the curtain and smiles at us before heading back. About thirty seconds later we hear music.

"This is it," Gale says "Once we step through those curtains, there is no going back, are you ready?"

"Completely."

Gale and I walk through the curtains and everyone is standing, facing my way. The whole District is there looking at us, smiling at us. I look past the crowd to see Peeta standing there in a dark green tux and I smile, knowing Cinna made this for him as well. Peeta's eyes meet mine and we both smile together, he looks like the happiest man in the word, and I'm sure I match that.

It seems to take hours before I'm finally handed over to Peeta by Gale. Gale pulls my veil back and kisses my forehead "May the odd's be ever in your favor," he whispers in my ear and I smile. He walks to his seat in the front row next to Dendra and I turn my attention to Peeta who is now holding both of my hands in his and smiling at me.

I don't notice a word that is being said until Peeta begins to say his vows.

"Katniss Everdeen, I have been in love with you since before I even knew what love was. When my father pointed you out to me so many years ago, I knew I had to make you mine. When I heard you sing, that is when I really knew though, I knew you would be mine. I would do anything to make you mine. After all the hardships we've been through, it's all worth it just because I am now standing here in front of you, marrying the most beautiful woman I have ever met, inside and out. We've saved each-other more times than we can count, and I know I will continue saving you any time you need saving. I love you Katniss Everdeen, you are my girl on fire."

I want to kiss him right then and there but I know it isn't the proper time. I stare at Peeta not saying a word only listening until I hear "Katniss Everdeen do you take this man, Peeta Mellark to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." The smile on Peeta's face is the brightest smile I have ever seen in my life.

"You may now kiss your bride," Peeta doesn't waste a second before he lifts me in the air and kisses me happily on the lips, both of us smiling into this kiss. I can barely hear the cheering of the crowd as my heart is pounding so loudly in my ears. We pull away and look at each-other and Peeta smiles again at me.

"Are you ready for the real wedding?" I smile and nod and he sweeps me up in his arms and carries me to the car I arrived in. We arrive at our house and he once again carries me from the car into the house. Two more cars pull up behind ours and my mother, Gale, Dendra, Johanna, Haymitch, and baby Finnick follow us into our living room.

Peeta and I stand next to the fire and everyone else circles around us. Peeta rips a piece of bread off of a loaf and we both grab hold of it as we lean over the fire and watch it begin to toast. A flame sets to the bread and we pull it out together and blow it out. I meet Peeta's eye as we both take a bite of the bread together.

Cheers ring through the house as champagne is poured into glasses. Peeta kisses me passionately on the lips and smiles.

"I love you," I whisper into his ear.

"I love you Katniss Mellark."

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thank you everyone who has stuck with this Fan Fiction and reviewed and followed! I have loved and appreciated every review, so thank you all so much! Now that I am done with this, I will be working on my other pieces. But I will be making a sequel to this, so watch for it. If you really enjoyed this I would recommend following me as an author and not just the story so that you know when I have created the sequel. Again, thank you all for the support! I hope everyone enjoyed the wedding and I didn't let anyone down!**

And… I might be writing just a one-shot of the wedding night before I start the sequel.


End file.
